


Brompton Cocktail

by SherlockFallsNoMore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 43,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockFallsNoMore/pseuds/SherlockFallsNoMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the reformed year, 2845, Eren Yeager turned 21. By Government law he was placed into a lotto that chose who he was to marry and live the rest of his life with. Divorce is not an option. He had no choice. He has no alternatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crimson Day

The year is 2845 and the government has started to arrange marriages. This drawing will select who you will marry and spend the rest of your life with. On your 21st birthday you will be given a number and it will go into a random lotto to determine who you will marry. Divorce is not an option even if one of the parties has committed adultery. Marriages will be between people of the same nationalities. If widowed before the age of 45 the person is allowed exactly one year of grievance then their name will be placed back into the lotto. Determining where the new couple will live will be up to the husband.   
\---  
Eren wouldn’t have slept the night before even if he wanted to. He heard the faint taps on the door and his mother letting him know that breakfast was ready. He got dressed in something simple since it didn’t matter if he looked good or not, this unfortunate girl was stuck with him regardless and he might as well show here from day one what she was getting. After deeming himself decent enough he headed and downstairs and was greeted by his smiling mother as she slid some eggs onto his sister’s plate.   
“Good morning birthday boy!” She was over zealous about a day that Eren had been dreading.  
“Are you ready for today?” Armin, Eren’s best friend was also sitting at the table eating. It wasn’t uncommon for Eren to roll out of bed and find Armin in his house or to even to roll over and find Armin had crawled back into bed with him.   
“As I’ll ever be I guess.”  
His mom placed a plate with toast and eggs on it in front of him. Taking only a couple of bites Eren listened to the small chatter between Armin and Mikasa. They were excited for today, but it was because they weren’t going to face it for months. Eren dreaded today not because he wasn’t excited to meet his partner, but because he knew that he was going to disappoint her. He didn’t have his own house, wasn’t in school, and just finished basic military training.   
“It’s almost nine Eren, do you want to go ahead and turn the television on?” Mikasa offered him a weak smile and Eren nodded. It was another few minutes before the already recorded Darius Zackly came on and did the opening speech.  
“Today is the day my aspiring children! The day that everyone waits for anxiously and excitedly. Remember; when you hear your number called don’t get too excited since you still have to meet your betrothed at the Capitol. Also, do not forget that your number has already been assigned to you and sent to you. Good luck, and may you have a fruitful and prosperous future!”  
Eren looked up at his mom who had just placed her hands on his shoulders as she looked over his head to watch the television. Armin couldn’t seem to conceal the excitement when the live version of Darius Zackly came onto the screen. He was standing in front of a large ball that was filled with small white balls with numbers written on them. It was rotating slowly and when he pushed the button two balls poured out.  
“Congratulations number 961 and 135.”  
Again he pushed the button and two balls came out.  
“Best wishes to 761 and 357.”  
He repeated this process for a little over half an hour before he called Eren’s number.  
“Many blessings to 845 and-” Eren’s heart dropped as he stopped to look at the number on the ball. He called someone over and whispered with them for a few seconds before sending them off again. Darius Zackly cleared his throat and be gan again.  
“And number 6.”  
His mother’s hands went tight around his shoulders. Everyone knew that a number 1-20 was a widow’s number. He could be marrying some old woman or more likely someone that had already fallen in love and lost their other half and he would have to live with that for the rest of his life. Armin took Eren’s hands and placed them in his own as his mother walked away to grab her cup of coffee.  
“Maybe she was a military wife and he just died it’s possible that she’s still super young.”   
“She has to be super important if her number was so low though.” Mikasa tried to find the silver lining in everything.  
“If she is then she already knows who I am. She would have that access wouldn’t she?”  
“I would think so unless they treat them like everyone else.”  
When Armin jumped up it startled both Eren and Mikasa.  
“You need to get going! Your plane for the capitol leaves in less than an hour.”  
In just a couple of hours Eren was going to meet his future bride and by tonight he was going to be married. Wasn’t life just swell?


	2. Acid Rain

The plane ride to the capitol was surprisingly fast even though by regular car would take sixteen hours to get there. The capitol was like you would expect, bustling with people in suits with too much on their mind and headed in one direction. The train station was located only a short walk away from the largest building in the city which also happened to be his destination. He walked slowly since he was far from eager to get there. He walked up what seemed to be thousands of steps to the main entrance and stared at the door.

“Happy birthday.” Eren whipped around to see a young girl, who looked to be his age, standing next to him. She took a giant bite of her bread and gave him a toothy grin.

“How did you know?”

The girl swallowed what was in her mouth and laughed.

“Are you serious? You aren’t in a suit and you’re sweating bullets kid!”

“Oh, I guess you’re right.”

“Do you know where you’re going from here?”

Eren shook his head as the girl took another bite.

“I’ll show you!” the girl hurried on ahead and Eren had to run to keep up. The halls were covered in marble and what wasn’t marble was white. White walls, white floors, and everything looked and smelled immaculately clean. Eren hoped that he wouldn’t be expected to find his own way back out of the building because by now he was terribly lost. Coming to an abrupt stop, the girl whipped around and caught Eren before he knocked her over.

“We are here! Just go in through this door, show your papers, and get hitched! I have to go so congrats!”

“Wait! You didn’t tell me your name.”

“Sasha.” She said as she ran off into the opposite direction. 

Eren looked over the door and heard chattering on the inside of the room. He was thoroughly nervous as to be expected but he didn’t know where the strength to open the door came from. When he did open the door the chattering dispersed as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. A large man came forth from the crowd and smiled at him.

“Hello my name is Erwin Smith. Do you have your papers?”  
A shaky nod is all he could give before reaching into his bag and pulling out its only contents. Erwin smiled as he opened the papers and Eren knew when he read his number because he looked up at him then over to the small group he emerged from. 

“Eren Jaeger correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“Come with me.”

Eren felt his stomach do a back flip as he followed the large blonde through a side door and into another room. He gestured for Eren to sit as the small group filed in.

“It’s easier to tell you when there aren’t as many unimportant people around.”

“What is it? What have I done?”

“Please don’t interrupt its rude.” Erwin took his seat across from Eren and rubbed his eyes. “You are obviously familiar with the lotto and the process that involves finding your spouse correct? Well, we do still have some flukes in the system and you have managed to catch one. Your number was matched with six, and that obviously meant that person was previously married. However, you have managed to be matched with one of the highest military officials we have. Your papers show that you have completed boot camp and have taken the career path with the military. Can you tell me how many people in this room are in the military?”

Eren looked around and didn’t recognize a single face. With a shake of his head Erwin continued.

“Of course not, they don’t teach you recruits anything do they? Well, to deepen the fluke just one more step, you were matched with someone we deem a bit difficult to get along with. I know personally you were expecting a beautiful young lady but I can’t deliver that news.”

A chair suddenly became occupied next to Eren as a short black haired man filled it. Eren was startled by not only his sudden acknowledgement of the previous unknown man in the room but the grim expression on his face. 

“Hello sweetie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters right now are short, my native language isn't English so I'm having to focus on making sure I'm translating correctly. So for now, shorter chapters but hopefully there will be plenty and they'll get better as I go! Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos!


	3. So Far Away

Eren looked over the face that was now before him before looking back to Erwin. Eren expected that after staring at him that he would crack and start laughing and tell him it was a joke and would bring out a girl. Or maybe he would laugh and a beautiful girl would sit on the other side of him and he would laugh at the poor attempt of a joke they had set up. But that wasn’t the case and Erwin could only hold eye contact with Eren for so long before he had to look away. Eren was now forced to look back at the man sitting next to him. The man was cool and collective but if Eren had to pinpoint one emotion he gathered it was that he was pissed. Surprisingly, Eren lacked the same emotion that he thought he would. He was more disappointed in the system that it had made such an error as to match him with someone of the same sex.

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to say something brat?”

Eren tilted his head slightly and squinted his eyes. Brat? Isn’t a little early to start calling him names? 

“I’m not really sure what to say.”

“If I didn’t already I would suggest your name.”

So Mikasa was right, he already knew about Eren. 

“Uh it’s Eren, but you already know that. So what’s yours?”

“Levi.” He looked over to Erwin as he was slid some papers and a pen. Levi signed in a couple of spaces before he slid the papers to Eren. With one glance Eren realized these were their marriage papers and that he wouldn’t be able to leave without signing them. Actually there was one way and he would rather marry this angry looking stranger than that. He stared at the pen as Levi offered it to him. His hand shakily rose to accept it and looked down at the paper where he was about to sign.

“You didn’t tell me your last name.”

“Don’t worry about it you won’t be taking it right now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, like I said for now.”

Eren sighed as he signed his name on the required lines. He slid the papers back to Levi who handed them back to Erwin. Without a spoken word the people in the room dispersed and it was just Levi and Eren.

“Our schedule for the next couple of days will be busy. Tonight we are staying at my place then we will leave early in the morning to head back to your house so I can meet your family. Then, I have to leave for work for a few days so you can choose to stay there and I’ll come get you or stay at my place.”

“Where do you live?”

“Here in the capitol of course.” 

“What is it that you do?”

Levi stood up and straightened his suit and Eren took the clue to stand up as they headed to the door.

“I’m the corporal of the Scouting Legion which actually makes me your superior as well.”

Eren groaned as they stepped out into the blindingly white hall. He followed closely behind Levi as he expertly maneuvered around the halls and into the entrance of the building. As soon as they got to the bottom of the staircase they took a soft left and headed towards the street. A man caught Eren’s attention as he jumped out of the driver’s seat and ran to the side to open the back door to the black car. When he nodded to Levi and he responded with a nod back Eren knew that this was his car. Levi motioned for Eren to slide in first and he sat next to him. 

“How am I supposed to stay at your place I don’t have any clothes.”

“I know you don’t so I sent Hange to get you something for tonight and tomorrow until you move all your stuff to my place.”  
Eren nodded and looked out the window for the remainder of the car ride. He was moving in with Levi and would eventually take his last name. Without agreeing to anything Levi had so easily made Eren his bride. He would be moving away from his family and friends. At the point they don’t even know what’s going on and were probably worried. Eren knew his father would be furious when he found out that he was forced to marry another man and an older one at that. Eren glanced over to look at Levi again while he was busy texting on his phone. He wasn’t really that much older, maybe ten years or so, but hardship sat on his expression easily but he looked calmer now. 

“I know we are married now but that doesn’t give you the right to stare at me.”

“How old are you?”

“Why don’t you wait until we get to the house before asking a ton of questions brat.”

Eren huffed and turned back to look out the window. It was only a few more minutes before the car pulled up into a gated driveway. The driver pushed a button in his car and the gate opened and they drove through and up to the house. The house itself was large; it was two stories with a three car parking garage and when the car stopped Eren could see the grand foyer with the glass chandelier. The front of the house had tons of flower beds and bushes and towards the left of the house sat a pond that wrapped around behind the house as well. 

The driver got out and opened the door and Levi slid out and Eren followed him up the entrance way and into the house. Once inside Levi shrugged off his jacket and handed it to one of the maids that greeted them at the front door. The house smelled like it had just been bleached but there also seemed to be a soft smell of roses that made the bleach smell more tolerable. 

“Natalie, bring Eren the phone so he can call home then lay out some clothes in my room for when I get out of the shower.”

The maid nodded and hurried off into the next room.

“Call your people while I’m in the shower. Feel free to wander around downstairs until I’m out then I’ll show you upstairs.”

“Okay.” Natalie returned quickly and handed him the phone before following Levi upstairs. Eren looked at the rooms on both his right and left and determined that the one that looked like a small living room would be best to sit and talk. The couch was surprisingly soft when he sat down and noticed the girly touch the room had. It was white with soft gold touches in the furniture and of course there was a vase of roses. Smiling to himself he dialed the familiar number and waited until he heard the comforting voice that answered the call.


	4. Lost

Of all people to pick up the phone Eren was happiest it was Mikasa. He would explain what happened and she would understand and help him the most. 

“Hey sis, it’s Eren.”

“Eren! How did everything go? What’s her name? Tell me everything!”

“Mikasa I would love to tell you that she’s beautiful and everything I would ever want in a wife but she isn’t.”

“That’s pretty vain Eren. As long as she doesn’t beat you all the time you should be fine.”

“That actually seems like a better situation than what I’m in right now.”

“Eren what happened?” Her voice went low and Eren could imagine exactly what her face looked like to match that terrifyingly low voice. 

“When I got here I went to the place on the paper and when I got to the room there was a ton of official people and some guy, Erwin Smith, sat me down and told me that they have had on occasion flukes in the lotto system and I happened to get one of them.”

“Well we all knew by the number that was pulled she was a widow.”

“Mikasa a guy sat down next to me and introduced himself as Levi.”

The line went silent and Eren couldn’t even hear her breathing. The silence stretched out for a couple painstaking minutes before he heard her exhale loudly.

“Eren that’s not funny please tell me the truth.”

“Why would I lie to you Mikasa? I’m at his house now and tomorrow we are coming there so everyone can meet him.”

“Eren you know how your dad is going to react to this. God Eren you are married to a man!”

“Mikasa I know! Do you think I would agree to this willingly?”

“I know it’s the law but it’s a shitty one. I used to believe that the new laws were a great idea but now I really can’t stand behind them.”

“Mikasa don’t talk like that you know that’s treason.”

Eren caught a shadow out of the corner of his eye to see Natalie enter the room and set a cup down and had a white kettle, pouring some dark liquid into it.

“When the master is upset or stressed he drinks this. Please enjoy.”

Eren hadn’t noticed her thick French accent before and smiled thinking about the irony of a French Maid. She bowed and left the room without another word. 

“Mikasa I’ll talk to you tomorrow when I see you. I hope mom doesn’t freak out too much when I tell her.”

“Me too.” And without a goodbye Eren heard the line click and die. He set the phone down and picked up the little cup. Back home they didn’t have tea sets because people didn’t have time to sit down like this and drink but he assumed that’s what super rich people did. He went to take a sip and noticed something in the bottom of his glass and when he pulled it out with his finger and noticed it was a rose petal. What was the deal with this guy and roses? 

“You’re supposed to keep it in there to drink.” Eren jumped since he hadn’t heard Levi enter the room. 

“You aren’t supposed to sneak up on people either.”

“Not a people person.”

Levi walked over and sat down adjacent to Eren. His hair was still dripping wet and he was dressed in a simple tee shirt and sweat pants. 

“How old are you?”

“Quick to jump on questions. How about dinner first? I can have Natalie make something for us.”

“I’m not very hungry. I just need to know anything about you. You already know who I am and I don’t know who you are!”

“My name is Levi, I work for the military, I have to have everything clean in my house, and I have no patience or tolerances for people that lie or yell at me so please do not raise your voice again in my house.” 

“Sorry.” Eren whispered as he sat his cup down.

“You’ve had a long day why don’t you take a shower and head to bed?”

On cue, Natalie reappeared at the doorway.

“Bath?”

“Oui.”

Eren stood and followed Natalie up the stairs and into the same direction that she and Levi had gone into before. The bathroom was the size of his and Mikasa’s bedrooms put together. But unlike the living room he was just in, the bathroom was covered in deep blues and grays that gave him a calm and relaxed feel. Natalie set a black towel on the counter and stepped out, shutting the door behind her. Eren stepped over to the walk in shower and cut the water on. He undressed quickly and dropped his clothes on the floor before stepping into the hot shower. He let the water run over his head and face and before long he couldn’t tell what was water and what was tears.   
What had he done that he deserved this? He was a law abiding citizen who decided to devote himself to the government that had now cursed him with a bad marriage. He would never have kids that were his flesh and blood. Not only that, there would be a point that Levi would expect him to have sex and Eren knew he couldn’t do that with a man. And of course Levi would cheat on him with a woman, and he couldn’t blame him either since he would consider it as well. And now he was away from his family, his friends, anyone that he cared about and he was trapped in this large house that once was a loving home for a happy couple. He didn’t even what happened to his wife or if even at one point they had children and something happened to them as well. But what got Eren the most was that if he couldn’t escape Levi at home, he couldn’t escape him at work either. He was at the top of the ranks and before long people would know that they were married. He wouldn’t be isolated but he knew they would shower him with pity and he knew he couldn’t handle that. 

“Eren?” A knock at the door accompanied by Levi’s voice snapped Eren back into reality and shut the water off.

“Yeah?” 

“Are you okay it’s been over a hour.”

Eren stepped out and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his waist. He opened the door to see Levi standing there holding some fresh clothes. 

“You’ve been crying.”

“I was in the shower I just haven’t dried off.”

“Your face is red.”

Eren took the clothes from Levi and shut the door behind him and quickly changed. He tossed the towel back over his pile of clothes and opened the door to see Levi was still there. 

“I’m ready for bed.”

Levi nodded and took him down the hall and to the second to last door on the left. The room was smaller than Eren imagined it would have been and was painted in a soft green with sky blue sheets to match.

“You’ll sleep in here until you’re ready to share a room with me. From eleven to eight Natalie isn’t on call but my room is the next one in case you need anything.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why aren’t you forcing me to do anything?”

“Like taking my last name or sleeping in the same bed?”

Eren nodded slightly. 

“Because the situation already isn’t fair to you. I don’t want you to hate me anymore than you already do. Now get to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us.”

Eren nodded and crawled into bed as Levi left and closed the door behind him. The bed was unfamiliar but soon it would be where he slept every night. He wouldn’t have his parents in the next room but Levi instead. As he cried himself to sleep that night Levi stayed up with a bottle of whiskey and heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that is reading this story and helping me by leaving comments! I'm trying to take everyone's help and use it to make my story better so kudos to you guys!


	5. Unbound

“Master Eren please wake up.”

The soft voice pulled Eren out of a deep sleep and back into reality. He rubbed his eyes and yawned and soon a smiling Natalie came into view.

“Your clothes are on the dresser and Master Levi is waiting for you to join him for breakfast downstairs. Please hurry as not to make him wait.”

She smiled again before slightly curtsying and excusing herself from the room. Eren sat up in bed and struggled to find the will to walk across the room to the dresser. He could do like he did to his mother all the time and roll over until she came back to his room and threatened to drag him out of bed. Surprisingly he missed her yelling already. He finally convinced himself to stand up and put the clothes on and when he did he was thoroughly surprised at how comfortable a black button up and jeans could feel. Without attempting to fix his hair Eren started to make his way downstairs only to see Natalie at the foot of the stairs with the same smile.

“This way please. Master Levi wishes to have breakfast in the garden this morning.”

Eren nodded and followed her through the hall next to the stairs and out through the double French doors at the end. She continued on a few steps that led a small path to an arch covered in green vines and small purple flowers and weeping willows alongside the arch blocking the view of what was on the other side. Going through the walkway made Eren feel like he was being transported to another world because when the exited the walk way it opened to a large fountain with stone angels dancing in the water. The only other plant that adorned the garden were different colored roses. Natalie led Eren through a small grassy walkway that led to probably the oldest weeping willow in the garden. She pulled back the branches and Eren could see Levi resting against the trunk, book in one hand, cup in the other. Eren stepped in as Natalie let the branches go and he made his way over to Levi and sat down.

“Good morning Brat.”

Levi put his book in his lap and grabbed a cup off the small table next to him and handed it to Eren. He looked into the bottom of the cup and looked at the rose leaf that sat at the bottom again.

“What’s up with all the roses?”

“Did you sleep okay? I’ve never had anyone sleep in that bed so I have no idea if it’s comfortable.”

Eren sighed at his blocked question and took a sip of the tea.

“It must have been okay since I slept like a rock. So what time are we leaving?”

“As soon as you are ready since I’m assuming you are going as is?”

Eren nodded and took another sip of the tea and leaned back against the tree making his shoulder touch Levi’s. Besides the initial handshake yesterday this is the first time they have touched.

“How angry are your parents going to be? Natalie told me you were reassuring someone on the phone that everything was okay.”

“Oh I was talking to my sister Mikasa. She was freaking out a little but hopefully today will go smoother. My mother won’t be super happy but she always backs what the government has to say so our only problem will be my father but he’s out of town on a medical conference so you don’t get to meet him yet. And most likely my best friend Armin will be there as well.”

“Have you decided if you are going to stay there for a few days while I’m gone?”

“I’ll have to see how today goes honestly.” Eren took a mouthful of his tea and Levi took the cup from him and sat it back down on the tray. Eren stood up and brushed off his pants and Levi took that as cue that he was ready. Setting his book down on the tray, Levi stood up and stretched.

“Let’s get going then.” 

Levi led Eren back through the walkway in the garden and back through the main hallway of the house to get to the front door and to the same black car that brought Eren to the house yesterday. After the war only the super-rich could afford to fix the roads and cars but had decided that they would use tax payer’s money to rebuild the train rail ways for mass transportation. There were large cities where most people just walked to work or the store or school and there were of course people who farmed and the government had trucks that would collect the crops and bring them to the city. The only problem about driving on a car is that once you get out of the city its nothing but trees and fields. At least when you ride the train the tunnels were painted by either government funded projects for school children or criminals with a couple of cans of spray paint. 

“So is this your family’s money or did you make it yourself?”

“What do you want to do in the Scouts brat?”

“Answer my question first.”

Levi gave Eren a sharp side glance before brushing the hair away from his face.

“I made it.”

“I wanted to reclaim the lands that we lost in the war.”

“Wanted? Is that not what you want anymore?”

“You know its law that couples can’t be in the same corps as each other to make sure they aren’t on the same expedition or troop.”

“I’m fully aware of the law brat. However, we have the exception since I’m not a regular soldier. You can still be in the Scouts.”  
Eren turned to Levi and grabbed his hands into his and smiled.

“That’s amazing! I was so worried you were going to make me some house wife!”

Levi carefully pried his hands out of Eren’s and moved them back to his lap. 

“I already had one so no I want you to pursue the career you want.”

Levi turned to look out the window as the town approached. Eren spent the rest of the car ride pointing out things and telling Levi a wild tale of trouble Mikasa, Armin and himself would get into growing up. His ramblings became quicker as the car approached the neighborhood Eren lived in and by the time the car stopped in front of the crème colored house Levi was ready to lunge out the car into oncoming traffic.

“Ready brat?”

“Can you call me by my name in the house?”

“I can’t make any promises.”

Levi’s door opened and he slid out and took in full view of the neighborhood. Of course he had already seen pictures and gotten reports on the area that Eren had grown up in. He knew what his house looked like and even what his family looked like. With that kind of access who would wait until they were told?

Eren walked through the grass and Levi followed a few paces behind him. Eren knocked on the door and heard shuffling around before the door opened with his mother smiling. It was just a few seconds before she had Eren in a hug.

“It was just a night and I missed you terribly how will I cope when you move out? Oh! This must be Levi!”

She released Eren and was soon dwarfing Levi into a mother bear sized hug. Eren laughed as he could see Levi’s wide eyes poking out over her shoulder. The hug surprised Levi, but it wasn’t unwelcomed, in all actuality it was the first time someone lovingly hugged him since his wife’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came out so late and it's so short but I had midterms and anyone in college knows that I would rather walk a mile on legos than do midterms but here's the chapter! As always comments and suggestions are appreciated and 100% loved!


	6. Warmness of the Soul

Eren hadn’t even taken two steps into the house before Armin and Mikasa tackled him into a hug.

“Guys it was one night!”

“We thought we would never see you again!” Armin squealed into Eren’s ear.

“I would love to see who would win tracking me down and stealing me home first, mom or Mikasa.”

Eren laughed and looked at Mikasa who was currently dead locked onto Levi. Levi was still talking to Carla but no doubt had seen the unwanted glares he was receiving. 

“Why don’t we sit down and have some tea and get to know our newest family member.” Eren’s mother smiled before wrapping her arms around Levi and dragging him into the kitchen. Eren started to follow them into the kitchen before Mikasa caught his arm.

“I don’t trust him Eren and you know to trust my gut.”

“Mikasa calm down Levi hasn’t given me any reason not to yet.”

“It’s been one night. Give it time.”

Mikasa let his arm go and walked off to the kitchen. With a shrug, Armin followed and pulled Eren along. Assuming that his mother had been waiting for them to arrive, Levi already had a cup in his hand and when he sat down at the kitchen table his mother placed one before him.

“Of all the flowers in mom’s garden she doesn’t like roses so sorry about that.” 

“I think I can live with some tea without a flower in it.” 

“You never did tell me why you do it.”

“So Carla is there anything I should know about Eren?”

Eren gave Levi a nasty look while he waited for his mother to sit down and think about an answer.

“Not off the top of my head.”

“He’s passionate about things he believes in and can be super stubborn.” Armin piped up.

“You mean blunt and reckless.” Mikasa countered.

Eren shrugged. “It’s true.”

“What about you Levi? Is there something we should know? You look full of secrets.” Mikasa leaned in and rested her arms on the table.

“There’s a lot Eren needs to know but it’s something I need to discuss with him first. I have a past and I’m also very high in the military and I have to protect those things and now I must also protect Eren.”

“Mikasa please calm down.” Eren pleaded with her.

“No Eren. I don’t understand how you can be calm! You have no idea what he has done or who he is and you are accepting him so quick.”

“Yeah I don’t know about his past yet or what exactly he does or is but you know what? We’re married now regardless of if you like it or not. Sure there are a thousand questions I want answers to but I have to give it time.”

“Oh Eren I never knew you could take things so responsibly.” Carla smiled at her son.

Eren sat back in his seat and looked over to Levi who was staring into his cup as if it was the most interesting thing going on right now. Carla stood up and went to Mikasa and kissed her on the top of her head.

“Mikasa why don’t you and Armin run to the store for me and pick up some bread for dinner? Oh Levi, will you be staying for dinner?”

“My apologies but no, I have to leave soon for a conference with the Scouts.”

“Okay well maybe next time dear.”

Mikasa stood up out of her chair so fast it screeched on the floor. She grabbed her favorite red scarf off the coat rack and slammed the door behind her on the way out. Armin tried   
to give them an apologetic look and grabbed his coat on the way out after her.

“I’m sorry about Mikasa she just gets so defensive and protective when it comes to her family.”

“It just means she cares.” Levi patted Eren’s leg and half smiled.

“I’m going to head up to my room to start packing if you want to come up.”

“Should you ask your mom first?” 

Eren laughed at the idea and turned to his mom. “Hey mom, can I bring a boy up to my room?”

“Yes but I want the door cracked young man!” Carla laughed back with Eren as he took Levi’s hand and showed him towards the stairs. Eren took him to the second door on the right and opened it to have something dart right by them and down the stairs.

“I wonder how long Sebastian’s been locked in here poor thing.”

Eren stepped fully into the room and went right for his bed and plopped down and smothered his face into his pillow. Levi however took a minute to look over his husband’s old room. He had his bed up against the only window on the opposite side of the room as the door. He had on one side a dresser that was littered with random knick knacks and a few shirts. On the opposite wall was a desk and above it hung a large map of the world with black X’s all over. Noticing the pile of clothes on the floor and random junk, Levi sighed.

“I don’t handle messes and uncleanliness so say goodbye to this pigsty lifestyle Eren.”

Eren emerged from his pillow and sat up on the bed.

“Sure I guess I can do that.”

Levi took note of the little opposition and nodded slightly.

“What’s up with the map?”

“Places I want to go when I get into the Scouts.”

“Even into Titan territory?”

“Especially into Titan territory. I want to reclaim the lands those savage beasts stole from us in the war.”

“You have a passion brat and we need that to win.” Levi walked over to the bed and sat down next to Eren.

“Eren I need you to be completely honest with me right now. I know that we are forcibly married but I need to know if you want to treat this as a marriage or as two people who have to live together.”

Eren sighed. “I’m not sure. I really think it depends on who you are and what happened in the past. I need to know about your first marriage. That and I’m not even fully sure if I could be with a guy like that. I’ve never been with a girl either since I was saving myself until marriage.” 

“When we get back to the house I’ll tell you everything you need to know. But for now I’ll take that answer.”   
Eren took one of Levi’s hands and smiled and with the other hand, Levi put it on the side of Eren’s face as he leaned in to softly kiss him. Levi broke away after almost a minute and chuckled.

“You have to breathe through your nose or you’ll pass out.”

Pink and flustered Eren nodded and wiped his mouth. 

“I’ve got to go now but I’ll be back in a couple of days to pick you and your stuff up okay?”

Eren nodded and Levi stood from the bed and walked to the door, closing it behind him. When Eren heard the click he covered his face with his hands and grinned like the idiot he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks everyone for their patience as I work on these chapters and thanks to anyone who has helped me with the previous ones. I hope everyone likes the calm before the storm :)


	7. Strength of the World

Eren spent the two final days at his parent’s house helping his mother with everything he could and spending as much time as possible with his friends. His father, Grisha, wasn’t due to be home for another two weeks so Eren happily made plans for his parents to come to his new home so his father could meet Levi. But as Eren received Levi’s text that his flight had just landed in town and that he would be less than twenty minutes away the reality of the situation set in. Eren sat on the bed with Mikasa on one side and Armin on the other side and they all just looked around the now empty room. So many memories had taken place in that room, so many sleep overs, so many nights of staying up late and talking about dreams, fears, and anything else under the stars they could fathom before slowly drifting off to sleep. Eren was going to be away from his friends and his family. They all agreed to call and write but he knew that he would get wrapped up in his life with Levi and before they knew it they would be getting married too and they wouldn’t have time either. But that’s for their future selves to worry about.

“Eren promise me you’ll be safe.”

“You know I will Mikasa. And if I feel in danger I’ll just give you a call and you’ll come knock some sense in him.”

Armin laughed before leaning over and resting his head on Eren’s shoulder.

“Are you going to fall in love with him?”

“I don’t know to be honest. He already loved someone and I don’t know if he wants to fall in love again. I don’t see why I should love him if he won’t love me back.”

Mikasa curled up on the bed and laid her head in Eren’s lap. Instinctively, Eren started playing with Mikasa’s hair and she shut her eyes as if he would never leave. 

“We love you and that’s honestly what matters, right?” Armin asked nervously.

“Of course, you guys are my family and that’ll never change.”

Sighing in relief, Armin relaxed against Eren. Their final few moments of unity and tranquility came to a shattering end as the doorbell rang. 

“My husband’s here guys so this means goodbye.”

None of them moved a muscle. Even when they heard the door close and Carla laughing at something Levi said. They stayed still as they heard the panels creaked under Levi’s weight as he came up the steps. Mikasa buried her face into Eren’s lap as Levi knocked on the door a few times then slowly opened it.

“Hey brat, are you ready to head home.”

Eren sighed and looked up at Levi to reply but was shocked when he saw his husband’s face. 

“Levi what the hell happened to you?”

Levi laughed slightly and grazed a finger over the gash on his face. To accompany the gash he had a black eye and scratches around the gash that ran down the side of his face as well.

“This silly thing? Tis but a scratch.”

“A scratch? Levi your whole face is fucked up! What did you do at this meeting?”

“It was just some rough politics I promise. I’m ready to go home and take a bath. Did you ship your stuff like I asked?”

Eren nodded as Mikasa and Armin sat up and off Eren. He stood up and slowly followed Levi out the bedroom as he heard Armin whimper his name. When they got to the bottom Eren saw that his mother was already in tears. She bolted to him and smothered him in final hugs and kisses. As she pulled away tear stained, he looked back to see Mikasa and Eren at the stairs and tried to give them an encouraging smile but it fell short.

“Eren, I want you to have this,” Carla reached to her neck and pulled off the only piece of jewelry that he had ever seen her wear, a leather cord with a key attached to it. “Your father gave me this when he first started traveling for work so I would feel safe but I want you to have it. To feel safe and know that your family is always here for you no matter how far away you move because we love you.”

Eren found himself wiping away tears as he accepted the gift and placed it over his head and around his neck. After another round of hugs Eren reluctantly walked out the door to officially start his life with Levi. When he got in the car, Eren settled in next to Levi as Levi poured himself a glass of bourbon. Eren took once last glance at his childhood home and took every ounce of strength not to bolt out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I've been wanting to improve chapter but I got stuck on this one and I knew if I didn't just spit something out it was going to be a while before I could continue so I'm super positive next chapter will make up for this really crappy one!


	8. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my notes are usually at the bottom but for this chapter it needed to be first. In my story the Titans are actually a race of people that have taken over most of the world in the war. Where everyone lives is mainly North America and into Canada and the Titans are mainly spread over Europe.

While Eren would have liked to get to know his husband better, he couldn’t. Levi would be gone by the time Natalie would wake Eren up by eight and by the time Eren was coming out of his shower and to bed Levi would stumble in the door, either drunk or tired. Natalie would help him to his favorite chair in his study and he would just sit in silence and drink more or start for the night. It was only the beginning of April which means he wouldn’t be called for duty until the beginning of the summer, in which he still didn’t know what he would be doing since his husband was the corporal. 

With Levi gone all day this meant that Eren was stuck at home with nothing to do. He skimmed through the books in Levi’s library hoping to find something interesting but came up short. In his first couple of days he wrote his parents, Mikasa, and Armin letters that was pages long but he still was waiting for replies. He tried hanging out in the garden but quickly grew tiresome of that as well. On his last resort Eren took to the habit of following Natalie around as she cleaned. She profusely refused when he offered to help but was otherwise okay with him tagging along when she was working. Natalie stuck to a very strict schedule of what rooms she was cleaning and for that particular day it was solely the master bedroom and bathroom. 

Since Eren had moved in he never set foot in Levi’s bedroom. He was given his own and they hadn’t hit the level in their relationship where he wanted to sleep in here with Levi either. The glossy white French doors opened into what Eren thought was a brand new bedroom. It not only looked clean and new, it smelled clean and new, making him wonder why she was cleaning in there. The large bed sat across the room from the wall that was nothing but windows. The blue tapestries were opened wide and Eren saw that it was the perfect view over the entire garden behind the house. Around the room were a couple of small end tables with pictures that were face down and vases with roses. Natalie went to the bathroom with her cleaning supplies and Eren followed behind to get a glimpse. Surprisingly, Levi’s bathroom looked like a larger version of the one that he already used down the hall. 

Wandering back into the bedroom itself, Eren picked up the first face down picture frame he saw. He was a little disappointed that he wasn’t able to pinpoint why the frame wasn’t standing since it was clearly a group picture of about fifteen to twenty people standing in attention. He clearly saw Levi standing next to Erwin, and in the back row he noticed the girl, Sasha, that had helped him through the capitol building, grinning happily in the background. They all wore their Scouting uniform and Eren determined it must have been taken with in the past year or two. Eren sat the picture down to make it look like no one had touched it but when he heard shifting behind him, he whipped around and saw his husband sitting on the bed with his arms crossed. 

“Why are you in here?”

“Natalie was cleaning and I was looking around. What are you doing home from work so early?”

By then, Natalie had come from the bathroom and was talking to Levi in French. Eren didn’t understand a word but from body language Natalie was apologizing profusely until Levi waved her out. She gathered her stuff quickly and shut the door behind herself.

“What’s the story with you two?”

Levi smiled and ran his hands through his hair which made Eren’s heart drop.

“Right after I became corporal, Erwin took me with our team over to France since its one of the countries with the least amount of Titans setting up camps and small militias. So we were shipped out and dropped into the countryside and told that the neighboring village had a few Titians camped out and getting ready to roll in a huge camp of people. So we storm in and easily kill the Titians which means clean up after wards. We look for any survivors primarily and as I was looking in my first house I heard crying and upon further investigation into the house I found a beautiful girl, covered in dirt and filth, chained to the bed, and crying. As soon as I walked in she started begging me to let her free and not to kill her, which I wouldn’t anyways. She was the only survivor of her village that we found. With no idea what to do with her, and I was the only one who could speak French, Erwin suggested that I bring her home with me to keep my wife company when I turned of age in less than a month and she could work for me as a maid. Natalie has happily lived with me for thirteen years.”

Eren couldn’t help but to find himself smiling. Not only had Levi saved this girl’s life, but he brought her into his home and loved her. Then a cold pain swept through Eren’s body.

“Do you love her?”

“Of course I love her. But not as you are thinking Eren. She’s very close to me and dear to my heart but I could never have her like that even if I wanted her like that.”

“How did your wife feel about her?”

“My wife wasn’t home as much as we thought she would be since I ended up marrying someone in the Scouts as well. But when she was home they were inseparable. The situation between my former wife and you is more alike than you know Eren. She also had to move away from her family and that’s why she clung to Natalie very closely and especially in the beginning. That’s why I’m fine leaving you two alone all day because you need that from someone and I can’t give it to you.”  
Before Eren had realized what he had done he had Levi wrapped in an awkward hug. 

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Telling me about yourself. This is the most I know about you Levi and it makes me so happy.”

“I’m glad I finally did something to make you happy. But Eren, there’s a lot more to tell and you aren’t going to be happy when you finally hear it.”

What was once a warm and awkward hug had now turned into a cold and harsh reality.


	9. Lips of Deceit

Eren stepped away from Levi and cleared his throat. 

“You never told me why you came home early.”

“Politics were about to get rough again so I bailed to come home to my husband. Do you have a problem with that?”

“No but what kind of policies are you going over that it has to be rough?”

“So I was thinking of making you dinner if Natalie hasn’t put anything on yet.”

“Levi please don’t keep doing this.”

Levi sighed and stood up to walk across the bedroom to one of the small tables by the window. He lifted the glass bottle of brown liquid and opened the lid to pour some into the   
glass next to it.

“Eren do you drink?”

“Not really no.”

Levi shrugged and washed back the first glass and shivered as it slid down his throat. He then began to pour himself another glass.

“So what did you want for dinner?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Surely you must be hungry for something? Would you rather call something in or have Natalie fix something? Her food is much better than mine by a long shot.”

Eren sighed and sat down on the bed as Levi finished his second glass and sat it down on the table.

“Why are you so afraid to tell me things and open up to me?”

“I can’t afford to fall in love with someone again. And I really don’t want you falling in love with me since I could kick the bucket at any time.”

“That is such an awful excuse Levi and you know it!” 

“I really don’t have time for this Eren.” Levi walked away from the table and right for the door. Eren tried to grab his hand as he walked by but missed by inches. Eren jumped up and came up behind Levi and in an attempt to grab his shoulder to turn him around, he found himself up against the wall with Levi’s arm across his chest, pinning him. 

“Levi please let me go.”

“Get it through that thick skull of yours that I am trying to help you first.”

“Help me? Levi you aren’t helping at all! I don’t have my friends here or my family, you are gone all day, and Natalie doesn’t say much all day either. I’m scared and alone and I’m going through everything without you because something fucked you up and now you won’t let me help you to fix it.”

“I’m no good for you Eren. This marriage is a mistake by a corrupt and unjust government.”

“I don’t care Levi.”

In a jolt, Eren felt Levi’s arm move and was quickly replaced by his hands on his collar. Their faces just mere inches from each other, Eren could see right into Levi’s eyes and knew that this fight was striking a chord somewhere in his heart.

“I will break that stubbornness in you real quick. It’s only been two weeks and I’ve let you do what you want but things are going to change.”

And with that Levi let go of Eren with a slight push into the wall. After fixing the length of the sleeves of his shirt he turned and walked away from Eren and down the stairs. Eren could feel himself shaking, and he knew it was more anger than fear but he knew he had to collect himself. He slowly made his way back to his bedroom and eased himself out to the balcony and sat down in one of the chairs. As the sun went down, so did his nerves. He knew that it didn’t matter what Levi did to him, he couldn’t leave. If he left and was found out he knew Levi would report him and have him executed for breaking the law. Maybe it was best for him to just conform to Levi’s ways.   
Eren tensed as he heard his bedroom door click as it closed. By the footsteps he couldn’t tell who it was but after a few seconds he was relieved as Natalie, who wasn’t in her maid outfit anymore but a soft blue dress, sat beside him.

“I saw you from my house. Master Eren you shouldn’t be out so late, you will catch a cold.”

Eren looked at his watch and saw it was a little after midnight.

“I hadn’t realized it was so late. It’s just so calming out here.”

“Forgive me for speaking out but please be gentle with Master Levi. He is still hurt and broken about my former mistress.”

“Natalie please tell me what happened.”

“I don’t want to tell you much, since Levi needs to be the one who tells you. When he was first married he and my former mistress would fight all the time about anything they could muster. But from the moment they met, Master Levi loved her. He never saw himself worthy enough to marry such a pristine woman. It was years before they shared the same bed and even then it was because her father was pressuring them to have a child. But Master Levi held a dark secret, one he still holds to this day, and she knew in the beginning but he lied and covered it up and when she found out again that secret put the nail in her coffin.”

“What is he hiding that could be so dangerous?”

Natalie shook her head.

“You can’t find out from me, it can only be him. Just know that he is a different man now than when he was first married. I hope you can help him but you need to be strong to withstand anything he throws at you and so that when he lets you in, you’ll be strong enough to stay.”

Natalie patted his knee and stood up.

“I must return to my bed and rest for tomorrow. You and Master Levi are hosting some guests from the Scouts for dinner.”

With a slight bow and smile, she exited the room and quietly as she had come. Noting the time, Eren came inside and shut the door behind him and stripped of his clothes, tossing them into a hamper, and sliding on a pair of sleeping pants. He crawled into bed but knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep with this new but small information he had just received. What could Levi had done that it killed his wife? And if he still has that secret is he in danger of being killed as well?


	10. Blinded in Chains

“You look very dashing.”

Levi leaned against Eren’s doorframe as he put the cuff links onto his suit. It was almost eight at night and it was the first time since yesterday that Eren had seen Levi or even heard his voice.

“Thanks and so do you.”

“It isn’t my first rodeo, but it is yours.”

Levi walked up to Eren and straightened his tie and smoothed out his jacket. The soft touches put Eren on edge and Levi could obviously see.

“I wanted to apologize about last night. I can get edgy when I start to drink, especially over stuff I don’t want to talk about.”

“Levi I need you to open up to me. I know you want to keep me out to protect me but no matter what we are in this together no matter the length of time.”

“I know. And that’s why tonight, after the party, I’m going to tell you everything.”  
Levi placed his hands softly on either side of Eren’s face and reached up to kiss him. Eren hesitantly accepted it, but did not reciprocate the kiss. 

“As expected.” Levi whispered.

“Levi, what is this party for?”

“You said you are joining the scouts yes? Well this is to introduce you to your future brethren and a chance for me to introduce you as my husband. I came up here to see if you would allow me to accompany you downstairs.”

“Of course, for you.”

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation as Natalie opened it.

“Mr. Smith, the last guest, has arrived. We are awaiting your decent masters.”

She smiled and ducked back out of the room while leaving the door cracked. Levi held out his arm and looked at Eren to accept it. When Eren did, he hooked his arm under Levi’s and let him lead him out the room and down the stairs. Eren wasn’t expected the front door corridor and the two open side rooms to be filled with men and women, all in elegant evening attire. When they hit the final step onto the floor they were first approached by the man that introduced him and Levi, Erwin Smith.

“Well Levi, now that he isn’t dazed and confused he isn’t half bad looking.”

“Eren, you may remember our ill-mannered Commander, Erwin.” Levi gave Erwin a piercing look.

“Yeah from my first time at the Capitol building, nice to meet you again.”

“Oh but the pleasure is mine tonight. Eren, do you mind if I talk to Levi for a few minutes? It seems he dashed out yesterday before I could finish some work with him.”

“Sure that’s fine.”

“Everyone will come up to you so don’t stress approaching people okay?” 

“I’ll be fine Levi.” 

Levi then turned to Eren and kissed him quickly on the cheek before turning back away. Within seconds, as Levi told him, people were coming up to him asking him all sorts of questions with the main one being how he could tolerate living with Levi. Natalie would bring him some champagne to calm his nerves and by the third glass he was concerned with Levi’s whereabouts. He started to look in the direction that they had went and followed the rooms as the wrapped around which landed him in the kitchen at the back of the house where he luckily found Natalie.

“Hey Nat, do you know where Levi is? He and Erwin had some business to finish but it’s been a while.”

The way that she turned around with wide eyes sent Eren tons of red flags.

“If its business don’t bother them it’s really important.”

“Oh well he’s been away for a while and I’m starting to run out of people to talk to.”

“You will be fine Master Eren, please go back to the party and enjoy.”

Eren nodded and gave Natalie a suspicious look as she quickly went to the fridge and looked around for something. Eren decided to head back to the party and hope Levi would join soon of he wasn’t already there. Fortunately, he saw Levi across the room talking to a woman, with a full glass in his hand. Eren walked up and tucked himself beside Levi. 

“Oh Eren, have you met Hange? She’s my right hand man.”

“I was at the meeting when you two first met. We’ll be working together when the summer comes around.”

“I’m excited to start. It’s kind of dull around here and all that training is going to waste.”

“I bet Erwin is excited to have you on the same team.”

“I’m actually not sure what squad I’ll be on.”

“Eren I forgot to mention, you’ll be on the same squad as Erwin because I want you on the same squad as me.” 

“He wasn’t too happy about that.” Hange whispered into her drink as she finished it off.

Opening his mouth to ask, Levi simply shook his head and Eren assumed he would find out later. 

“Speaking of Erwin, where did he go?”

“Oh, he only wanted to stop by for a few minutes. His wife has been very needy lately and wanted him home soon.”

“Does she work for the scouts?”

Hange and Levi gave each other before busting into laughter. Wiping away the tears and taking a deep breath Levi explained what the look was about.

“She act like she is royalty, which at one point they were, but they have been disgraced. But if it’s not about her than it doesn’t matter.”

Eren nodded as they wandered into talk about work. They were planning to take the new recruits into France when they first join which was a regular thing to do. Surprisingly, they were projecting to have reclaimed France as our territory by the end of the year. As the night wore down, Eren’s anxiety skyrocketed. Soon he would find out everything from Levi and they would start their paths as a married couple. It was late as the last guest left and Natalie started cleaning but Levi dismissed her to clean in the morning. Tonight, he told her, was the night it could hit its worst. Levi guided Eren up the stairs and into his bedroom, not Eren’s and sat him down on the bed and grabbed a chair for him to sit across from Eren.

“Eren, what I’m going to tell you, I have no idea how you are going to react, and so I’m prepared for anything. I also am allowing you time to leave for a little while to get space if you need it. I can’t guarantee if this is going to help us to be a couple or completely break us. Either way, I have decided I want to work this out with you. I’m surprising myself by how much I like you brat.”

“Even if I don’t handle this well I want to thank you Levi for opening up to me.” Eren gave Levi a reassuring smile.

“I’m an orphan and grew up in the slums of the capitol until I was sixteen. I did anything and everything I had to in order to survive. I was caught by a new member of the scouts for stealing some figs from a fruit merchant. He offered to enroll me into the pre training camps for the scouts instead of jail and through much protest he managed to get me in against my will. When I turned eighteen I was at the top of my class in every field, except team work of course, and at the time he was Corporal, and managed to get me right into the scouts. You’ve heard this part, which I went to France and that’s how I came to meet Natalie. When that man became Commander, everything changed.  
The man that had helped me in every way possible revealed the feelings he had for me and in the mix of everything I had allowed him to sweep me under his wing and I felt the only way to repay him was to give into his feelings. When I was put into the lotto we agreed to do what he had been doing to his wife, sleeping with me and not telling her. That’s until I met the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She smelled like a rose garden but at first she also had the sting of a rose thorn. We fought all the time and no matter what I did she hated me and I always turned back to Erwin until I found out why. She knew what we had been doing her back. I promised her that I would stop and I did. Telling Erwin that was harder than I thought but we did for a few years.”

At this, Levi sighed and wiped his face with his hands. Eren knew what was next to come.

“My wife was having a girls night out with her friends and I was home doing some work to get ready for another scouts outing when Erwin came over. He said that he wanted to discuss some of the details of the trip and it quickly turned into an argument and before I knew it he had me bent over my desk. I never heard her come in the house and I never heard her leave. But the phone call I received an hour later will always haunt me. In her distress she got back into the car and drove off and just a couple of miles down the road wrecked her car by swerving into oncoming traffic. Luckily no one else was hurt but she died on impact.”

Eren stared at Levi before reaching for his hands and taking them in his.

“Levi I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’ve caused this for myself. But I feel the worst thing about the whole situation is that I went right back to Erwin and while I drank anything to numb the pain it was always there. Then my one year came up and I told Erwin that it didn’t matter who I married until you walked in that door. There’s something about you brat that I can’t put my finger on. So I told Erwin that we can’t continue on and I meant it and we got into a huge fight. It really can be rough politics when it's Erwin.”

“So was tonight really you two talking about work?”

“No it wasn’t. He asked me if I was positive I wanted this and I told him I did. We no longer have anything to do with each other outside of work. I promise this to you Eren I will ever hurt you.”

“Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“What was her name? You haven’t said it once.”

Levi smiled and sighed.

“Petra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was so quick to come out but I'm going into finals week and I need to focus! Enjoy!


	11. Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now we are hitting nsfw starting with this chapter. I don't plan to make a lot of it, but it will happen.

A few weeks had passed since Levi opened up to Eren and almost everything was the same except now they had a better understanding of each other. Now, Levi came home at a decent time and he and Eren would spend a few quiet hours together in Levi’s study. Levi would pour himself a glass of bourbon to relax with his newspaper and Eren would curl up beside him and text Mikasa or Armin. With a free hand, Levi would stroke Eren’s hair and in the few simple hours, everything would be alright. 

“Eren,” Levi stopped stroking Eren’s hair.

“Yeah?”

“I have some news, it isn’t super important but I have to leave for a few weeks.”

Eren sat up and nearly knocked the drink out of Levi’s hand.

“What? Where?”

“Calm down brat it’s just to France. Erwin has decided for me to take a small crew out there to scope the best possible set down. We plan to take over France by the end of the summer when the new recruits come on.”

“When do you leave?”

Levi shifted.

“I meant to tell you a few days ago when I found out but I forgot.”

“Levi.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Are you serious? Levi you can’t just forget things like that!”

“You worry so much for something so insignificant. I’ll be gone a week, two at most and I’ll return home.”

Eren looked at Levi and pouted, which never worked before on anyone, now had Levi cracking a small smile. 

“You’re going to leave your cute and defenseless husband who gets bored so easily, home alone for a couple of weeks? What am I going to do with myself?”

Eren had Levi grinning as he turned on the couch to face Eren. He softly grabbed his chin and pulled his face in close to his.

“Lucky you I already thought ahead. I’m having a car arranged to pick up Armin for you. We’ve already discussed that I’ve kept you all to myself too much lately.”

Eren beamed and jumped into Levi to give him a hug.

“Are you serious? This is great!”

“I couldn’t risk someone coming along and entertaining my husband and whisking him away before I had a chance.”

“A chance to what?”

Levi smiled and closed the gap between them. Levi wrapped his hand around Eren’s back and pulled him closer while using his other hand to wrap his fingers in Eren’s hair. Biting Eren’s lip, Levi pulled away chuckling.

“You have to breathe brat. You act like you haven’t done this before.”

Eren blushed and looked away from Levi.

“You haven’t done this before.”

“I was waiting to get married before I fooled around. I was afraid I would get attached and I didn’t want that heartbreak.”

“Oh so it does look like you have some brains.”

Eren clicked his tongue at Levi in jest while Levi started kissing Eren along his jaw and his neck. Eren leaned his head back while Levi’s hand sought out the buttons on Eren’s shirt and started to undo them. Quickly pushing them back and exposing his chest, Levi started to kiss down his torso. Eren was caught by surprise when Levi pushed him onto his back on the couch and quickly went to work on his belt. Breath hitching, Eren was quick to push Levi away.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know if I want to do this.” Eren put his arm over his face to hide his embarrassment. 

“With a man or at all?”

“I don’t know.”

Levi sat back while Eren sat up and pulled his shirt together. Levi cleared his throat and started to get off the couch but was pulled back by Eren. 

“Please don’t be upset.”

“Eren I can promise you I’m not. I can’t blame you if you don’t want to because I’m a man. You were dealt such an unlucky hand and I can’t force you into any worse of situation.   
Everything we do is up to you.”

Eren rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. He put his hands on either side of Levi’s shoulders and pulled himself into his lap.

“I’ll never know unless I try.”

Eren leaned in and kissed Levi while taking his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Levi quickly went for the nape of his neck and nipped him while working Eren’s belt off. Kissing Eren softly, Levi undid the button to his jeans. Eren rose up gently off of Levi so his jeans could be slid down. Blushing heavily, Eren gasped as Levi grabbed his half hardened member in his hand. 

“Are you sure?”

Eren nodded and Levi licked his free hand before switching to ease the friction. Eren put his head on Levi’s shoulder as he slowly started rubbing him. Light kisses from Levi, Eren begged him to pick up the speed as he started grinding into Levi’s lap. Breathing heavily, it only took a few minutes before Eren threw his head back moaning as he came into Levi’s hand. 

“Filthy brat you were supposed to tell me when you were coming.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know I was supposed to.”

“I know this was a big step but do you want to go further?”

Eren shook his head and leaned against Levi. 

“Go take a shower brat.”

“But I’m tired now.”

“I don’t care.”

“Can’t I have a minute?”

Levi shook his head and chuckled as he scooped Eren up and got off the couch.

“Levi put me down! What do you think you are doing?”

“You need a shower brat. I told you that and I wasn’t kidding.”

For someone so small, it surprised Eren how strong he was and how he was able to carry him from the study, up the stairs, and to the bathroom. After gently putting him down on his feet, Levi kissed Eren and started to walk out the bathroom.

“Wait, so you get me this far and decide that’s it?”

Levi stopped and looked over his shoulder at Eren, who was giving the pouty face again. Levi turned around and placed a hand on his hip and smirked at the disheveled mess in front of him.

“Did you forget how to get undressed?”

Eren bit down on his bottom lip and nodded causing Levi shake his head. 

“Well luckily we already have your shirt off. That could have been a hassle trying to get over that big head of yours.”

“That isn’t funny.”

Poker faced, Levi stared Eren in the eyes before dropping to his knees in front of him.

“And these are pretty much undone as well.” 

Levi yanked on the sides of Eren’s jeans, forcing them to the floor. Eren lifted each of his feet for Levi to pull the pants over each foot and casually tossed them in the pile of clothes Natalie had been neglecting for a few days. 

“Do you still need more help?”

Eren nodded and blushed as Levi used his teeth, not his hands, to pull down Eren’s boxers. Faced with Eren’s half hardened member again, Levi looked up and smirked before standing up.

“You have guts kid.”

“I’ve heard that a few times before.” Eren chuckled as he tugged on the bottom of Levi’s shirt. “Are you going to join me?”

Levi found himself slowly dragging his fingers up and down along Eren’s side before sighing.

“If I got undressed we wouldn’t stop at taking a shower.”

“I know.”

“Why don’t we talk about this when I come back? Your head is floating in the clouds and I don’t want any mistakes made. Take a shower and head to bed okay?”

Eren nodded and Levi kissed him before taking one last glance and leaving the bathroom. Eren closed the door behind him and turned the water on blasting hot. He jumped in after letting it run a few minutes and let the water run over his face as he tried to compose himself. When the water pressure changed, Eren knew Levi had gotten into the shower as well. He tried to imagine Levi undressing himself and lathering soap against his body. It was weird, because before if you had asked him to imagine another man showering he couldn’t but now he could. Before, if you had asked him if he had any interest in a physical relationship with a man he would have been appalled at the idea but now, he had just let a man jack him off and tried to take a shower with him. Maybe it was Levi that changed his mind, or maybe because he knew they were stuck together that he would give it a chance. Either way he was treading into unknown territory. 

Eren mindlessly washed and cut the water off. Still lost in his thoughts from recent events he dressed and crawled into bed. He thought the second he hit the pillow he would be out like a light, but he wasn’t. He found himself wide awake and thinking about how different things were in less than a month. After tossing and turning for a few minutes Eren decided to try one more thing for the night. Quietly crawling out of bed, he walked down the hall to Levi’s room. Surprisingly, the door was cracked and Eren slowly opened it to let himself in. He heard Levi softly snoring and from the light outside he could see that Levi was curled into a ball on the bed, furthest away from the door. Eren crept up to the bed before crawling in under the covers. 

“You better not hog the blankets.” The faint whisper sent a white terror through his body before curling up beside Levi.

“No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so finals went really well including two of my professors cancelling which left time for me to smash out a chapter! Hope it's okay since its my first time writing smutty anything.


	12. Second Heartbeat

The warm heat pressed against Eren’s back was one he knew very well. He sleepily smiled to himself as he rolled over to see Armin curled up where Levi had been the night before, snoring softly and hair everywhere. Glancing over to the clock on the end table Eren saw it was midday, way past time that Natalie would wake him up and assumed Levi told her to let him sleep in. Eren sat up and rubbed his eyes before standing up but was stopped as he felt his shirt bunch up and sleepy grumbling.

“Armin I have to pee let me go.” Eren chuckled as Armin let him go. He walked into Levi’s bathroom and turned the light on. The bathroom looked exactly the same as he did but had a different feel to it. When he finished he started to crawl back into bed but noticed Armin had dozed back off and was snoring. Stomach growling, Eren decided to wander to the kitchen in hopes of lunch. The normal smell of fresh roses and Clorox didn’t go unnoticed by Eren and when he went to the kitchen he noticed the note on the fridge door.

Armin will be dropped off sometime this morning. Natalie is coming with me to France. Stay safe while I’m gone. –Levi

Groaning, Eren opened the fridge door and rummaged around. Finally settling on cereal, Eren sat down and started to pour the cereal into his bowl when he heard a shatter in another room. Leaping up, Eren grabbed a knife from the holder on the counter and defensively started heading towards the source of the shatter. Carefully opening the first door on the hall, Eren peered inside to see the dark room with no one inside. Closing it behind him, he checked the next few rooms the same way before he got to Levi’s study. Opening the door slowly, the light of the room poured out into the hallway and when Eren stepped in he was greeted by a wide smile.

“Levi told me you were staying with your family while he was out. I wonder what was with the change of plans.”

“What are you doing here Erwin? And what was that noise?”

Erwin put the book in his hands down on the desk and sat in Levi’s chair.

“I came to retrieve something of mine back from Levi and I bumped into his liquor cabinet and broke a cup. But this is actually perfect time for me to talk to you Eren.”

“About the Scouts?”

“A little less about work and a little more about Levi. See, Levi told me that you know about our past and well, to be honest, I don’t want to give Levi up. So I am taking this ample opportunity to tell you not to convince Levi to fall in love with you anymore.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you don’t want the consequences if you don’t.”

“Don’t you have a wife though?”

“Of course but if that hasn’t stopped me before why do you think it will now? Eren, I’m trying to do what is best for all of us.”

“I refuse. Why would I make myself miserable when Levi is clearly interested in me anyways?”

Erwin had slyly made his way to the door and locked it. When he turned around he gave Eren a look that sent shivers down his spine. 

“Eren I am giving you the chance to make things easy and better for everyone. Levi will never love you like he loves me and you will never be able to help him like I have.”

“We don’t know that for sure.”

Erwin chuckled as he came closer to Eren. Eren backed into Levi’s desk while making distance between them. He grabbed the end of the desk and clenched his hands as Erwin stood mere inches away from him, and looked down to make eye contact.

“We don’t Jaeger but there’s one thing I do know, and that is in just a short couple of months you will be wearing a Scouts uniform and I will have control of your life. I decide if   
you stay in the country or if you are needed somewhere else. And you have now seen firsthand how easy it is for me to send someone across the sea.”

“You can threaten my life all you want but if you let me die Levi will be put right back in the lotto. He’s still under the legal age to be excluded and I can’t see you threatening every person he is legally married to.”

“Oh I know, that would be silly to do at first, but you aren’t stupid either kid. Just remember that when someone has nothing to lose, they aren’t afraid to put everything on the line either.”

Erwin took a step back away from Eren and straightened his suit, and grabbed the book off Levi’s desk.

“I expect when Levi gets back to have him coming to me within the week Eren. Don’t forget what I said.”

Erwin unlocked the door and stepped out, closing it behind him. Eren didn’t realize that he was shaking until he looked down at his hand. How could he push away the man he was already falling for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guys are seriously going to end me if I don't stop writing such short chapters but I promise to give you a super chunky one soon!


	13. Demons

Eren sat in Levi’s chair in his study and stared blankly at the desk. Sleepy and disheveled looking, Armin had woken up and searched the house for Eren to find him in one of the last rooms of the house. Eren didn’t hear Armin as he walked into the room but was startled when he caught sight of him approaching.

“What are you doing in here?”

“It’s Levi’s study.”

“Eren I’m hungry please feed me.”

Eren laughed and stood up to walk Armin to the kitchen. For as long as they had been friends and Armin knew he was welcomed to anything in the house, he still acted as if he was five and needed to be escorted to a bowl of cereal. Noticing that his half prepared bowl was ready, Eren grabbed another clean bowl and sat the bowl front of Armin and poured him some. Years of making Armin cereal also meant he knew that he liked a little bit of milk as well whereas Eren needed the bowl filled to the rim with milk. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Armin cleared his throat and looked at Eren.

“So how is it with Lei?”

Eren finished what was in his mouth and shrugged.

“Nothing over the top or strange if that’s what you meant.”

“He doesn’t seem like the person to be open with their feelings.”

“He isn’t but we’ve talked and he makes me feel okay here.”

“I hope I get matched with someone that’s easy to be with.”

“Well, according to the odds you won’t be matched with a guy.”

Armin nodded and they went back to finishing their cereal. Once bowls were in the sink it turned into the “what do you want to do” game. Armin wanted to do what Eren did every day, so they ended up outside in the garden, sitting under the willow in his and Levi’s favorite spot. The warm spring heat mixed with the soft wind had them spread out under the tree.

“How did you convince your grandfather to let you stay with me just days before your birthday?”

“When I get married she has to move in with me and grandpa will be there so it didn’t matter to him. It’ll be harder to see you once I’m married and soon Mikasa will be in the lotto and who knows where she might be dragged to.”

“I wish I could help you Armin but there isn’t any girl out there who wouldn’t love you.”

“I know but what if I don’t like her?”

“You pretend it’s someone else when she’s giving you head.”

Eren received a very well deserved punch in the arm.

“Did you have to sleep with Levi on the first night?”

“What?”

“I don’t know if I want to sleep with whoever I marry on the first night and what if she doesn’t want to sleep with me? I don’t want to force her into something she doesn’t want to do.”

“I feel really lucky because Levi pretty much told me right off the bat that he isn’t going to make me do anything I don’t want to. He keeps telling me that since I drew such an unlucky card that he won’t stop me from a lot of things. I’m sure that if I asked for a stripper he would hand pick one for me.”

“That’s good I guess. It would be by chance if one of you liked boys but the both of you is a long shot.”

Eren coughed and ran his hands through his hair.

“Eren are you?”

“I don’t know for sure. I mean before I would never second look a guy but I don’t know if it’ Levi or the fact the since I’m married to him I’m just falling for him to make things easier. He, however, is gay.”

“He told you? What did his wife do?”

Eren sighed and told Armin what happened between Levi, Erwin, and Petra. Armin sat there for a few minutes in silence before mouthing the word “wow”.

“Are you afraid that Levi will cheat on you too?”

“No, Levi said he was done and wouldn’t risk me.” It wasn’t Levi he had to worry about, it was Erwin. Then it hit Eren, he had to stop all feelings he had for Levi, and crush any that Levi had for him.

“Well let’s hope he’s telling the truth.”

Eren nodded as they fell into silence, letting Eren’s head swarm with all the possibilities of him going along with Erwin’s plans, and against.   
The rest of Armin’s stay with Eren went almost the same, spending long days in the garden, and spending long nights playing video games. When it came the day for Armin’s lotto, Eren sat in front of the television and supported Armin the same way he was supported on his lotto day. When Armin’s number, 956, was called with number 231, Eren could see Armin’s eyes sink into his skull.

“It’ll be okay. I promise.” Eren hugged Armin as he crawled into the back seat of the car that brought him to the house days ago. 

Returning days in advance, Natalie showed up nearly hours after Armin’s departure, on Levi’s advising that he shouldn’t be alone. She sighed at the mess that Eren and Armin had made and started cleaning as soon as she got unpacked and changed. Eren was crawling into bed almost at midnight when Natalie tapped on his door with the phone, with Armin on the line.

“It’s Annie from our class. Eren want to switch spouses?”

Eren laughed into the phone.

“Be careful, it might be Levi calling and asking you the same thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I posted this chapter but when I went to reread the last one to see where to pick up at, I saw this one hadn't posted! Sorry guys! I am however, super deduper excited for the next chapter!


	14. Almost Easy

Trying to get back on a normal sleeping schedule after Armin’s stay seemed to be more difficult for Eren than he thought it would be. He was woken up at his normal times in the morning by Natalie but would find time to slip away during the day to nap. Armin had been gone for over a week, surprisingly happy with his new wife, and Eren was left alone, trying to escape the idea of how he was to push Levi away. Eren wasn’t even positive that he was in love with Levi but he cared enough for him that he didn’t want Erwin to have him killed. At this point, Natalie was tired of waking Eren up from naps that when she caught him she would yell at him profusely in French, and normally smacking Eren with her duster. Eren could expect a couple of swats from her but he was woken up this time because he felt the cold draft of the blankets being ripped off and Natalie rushing through his closet, mumbling to herself.

“Master Eren get up now! I told you I had a surprise for you and not to sleep.”

Eren sat up and yawned, not for a second regretting his choice to nap.

“Do I lose my surprise Nat?”

“Unfortunately no since it isn’t my surprise for you but Master Levi has something for you.”

The last time Eren heard from Levi, they were curled in bed together almost three weeks ago. Natalie told him that when they were in France, she never saw him or heard from him. She insisted that he was just caught up in work, that he loved to fully emerge himself into his missions, and forgets how to be a human sometimes. 

“I got a call last night that your husband had boarded a plane and was heading home. He has made reservations with you and his closest friends at once of the best restaurants in town called The Underground.”

Natalie threw a suit at Eren and went to his dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out a green tie to match the suit.

“Who would Levi consider his closest friends?”

Eren would find out as soon as he was seated at a corner table with a handful of people, and he only recognized two, Hange and Erwin, and with no Levi in sight. The waitress came around a few minutes after he sat down and put a small glass in front of him and walked away. The look Eren gave the glass made Hange laugh as she took a sip from her own glass.

“They call that drink The Maria, or the before dinner drink. They have one called The Rose, while you eat, and The Sina is for after your meal and goes nice with a giant cigar.”

“That is so weird what is with rich people?”

Hange leaned into Eren and laughed.

“No fucking idea. Levi loves this place for some reason and you are going to love Levi by the time he gets to The Rose.”

“Now don’t go and tell my husband a bunch of lies about me.”

Eren got a rush of excitement as he heard Levi’s rich and deep voice just mere inches from his ear. He felt Levi bend over and peck him softly with a kiss before seating himself and grinning ear to ear at Eren. It took once glance at Erwin, and to see the look in his eyes, for Eren to drop his smile and shift away from Levi. Levi was quick to jump into a tussle with Hange about her accusations for him to notice Eren as he turned to face his body away from Levi and quietly watch the dinner start.

Eren slowly sipped on his first drink, noting the light and exotic taste it offered. By the time he finished his one, everyone else was on glass two or three of The Maria. After ordering, the waitress brought out a round of The Rose, which by name, was a soft pink color, but tasted stronger than the last. Hange caught Eren’s attention and laughed as she told him to get ready to deal with Levi now that the stronger stuff was coming out. By Levi’s second glass, he was slightly slurring his words and successfully running his hand up and down Eren’s leg without Erwin noticing. Thankfully, Hange told the waitress not to bring out the third set of drinks. Levi was talking louder than normal, calling Hange “shit eyes” and telling her that her military strategy was awful. The other end of the table was in stiches as they laughed over a joke Eren had missed. Eren was ready to go the second they sat down at the table and whispering into Levi’s ear that he wanted to get out of there had them paying the bill and bolting as if the place was on fire. Eren saw another side of Levi as Hange helped them to the car. With Levi buckled in, Hange leaned into the open window.

“Be careful when he’s drunk Eren I’m so serious. He might be giggly and happy right now but one thing could go wrong and you don’t want to see that Levi. Call me if he gets out of control okay?”

“I think we will be fine. I’m throwing him in bed and calling it a night.”

“Hey Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“Is there something going on between you and Erwin?”

Eren felt his throat tighten and shook his head.

“No why?”

“Erwin was giving you the same look he gives when he’s not getting his way. He can be scary, especially when it comes to Levi, but we know what his choice is, and it’s you. If 

Erwin is being an ass just let me know.”

“I will. Thank you.”

“Okay don’t get all feely with me. Get Levi home and in bed.”

They shared a laugh as she hit the back of the car, alerting the driver to head on. The Underground wasn’t even ten minutes from their home, but it took Eren over half an hour to get Levi out the back seat.

“Carry me Eren!”

“Levi I can’t you are too heavy.”

“Am not! I weight like five.”

“Five? That’s how old you’re acting not how much you weigh.”

Luckily, Natalie helped bring Levi to his room and left them as soon as they dropped Levi on his face. Like a strange sobering magic, the second the door clicked, Levi rolled over and stared at Eren.

“I missed you Eren.”

“I missed you too Levi but you need to go to sleep.”

Levi sat up and never took his eyes off Eren.

“No. I’ll sleep when I’m tired. Right now I need you. I couldn’t think of anything else while I was away.”

“That’s nice Levi but you need to lie down.”

“Eren I’m not going to lay down until you get in this bed with me.”

Sighing, Eren shuffled over to the bed but was surprised when Levi grabbed his hands and pulled Eren into him so quickly. Wrapping his hands around Eren’s waist, Levi curled into his body shape.

“I’m a crazy old fool in love with a brat.”

“Don’t say that Levi?”

“That I’m old? But I am.”

“No that you are in love with me. I don’t want you to feel something I can’t feel back.”

It’s as of Hange’s words had no effect to Eren until the second he said that. He felt Levi’s once soft hands, ball into fists and tear away from Eren. If Eren had a better opportunity to push Levi away, this was it.

“What?”

“I took a lot of time while you were gone to think about this marriage and I realized it won’t work. Yeah you were able to get me off once but that doesn’t mean I can love you like that. That I could have sex with you. I care about you Levi because you are my husband but I can’t love you like that.”

“You are so full of shit you know that right?”

“It’s the truth and in all honesty maybe this is the stars moving into alignment for you and Erwin to be together. I can’t get mad because you aren’t mine and mine only. You love Erwin and he loves you.”

“Fuck you. Fuck you and that old bastard!” 

Levi pushed Eren away and sat back on his bed to put distance between them.

“I’m sorry Levi but you told me that you aren’t forcing me into this relationship and I need you to keep your word.”

“You better believe I’m keeping it. You can get the fuck out of my room.”

“Levi I’m sorry.”

“GET OUT EREN.”

Without another word Eren quickly bolted to the door and shut it behind him. Crawling into his own bed, he felt hot stinging tears run down his face. He wanted to go back in there and tell him the truth, how Erwin was manipulating him, and that he wanted Levi in every sense of the word. But he couldn’t because he loved Levi too much to risk him being killed. And push comes to shove, Eren would only have to wait a decade or so to ensure Levi didn’t go into the lotto again if he decided to let Levi go for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I was so surprised by the comments of the past few chapters, especially last, and let me tell you, I LOVED it! I hope you guys like this one. There is four or five versions of this chapter and I determined this was the best one for how the future chapters are going to go. I hope you guys enjoy.


	15. Heretic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Erwin  
> Not to give spoilers but if you have any triggers this might be a chapter you skip. If you skip it and want to know the basics of the chapter just message me or leave a comment and I will let you know. I want my readers safe.
> 
> Also, consider this a "I'm starting the new semester Monday and I'm gonna hate myself for how bad the chapter updates will be" so just a heads up.
> 
> Oh, and every Ereri fic needs a Levi chapter just saying.

Levi

Some days are easier than others, you dive into your work or you drink until you don’t have problems. Other days, harsh reality just can’t seem to let you go. There used to be a time that this vast and open office could be a safe haven from the judgment of the outside world, from the stinging reality of a not so perfect marriage, and the swirled emotions of passion, anger, and betrayal. But when Levi was forced to remarry, he made a promise that it would all stop, that this room would no longer be anything than a place where Erwin worked.

Levi always started his mornings the same, waking up, coffee with Natalie, off to work for the first meeting of the day with Erwin. Levi used to look forward to these meetings, back when Erwin would throw him on the desk and pound into him senselessly. Now these meetings were actual meetings over dull topics like the lack of funds the scouts get, or how many deaths were reported in the past twenty four hours, but not like it used to be.

Attraction isn’t always something that draws you to a person for a good reason. Levi looked up from his morning reports and sighed. Sure Levi was attracted to Erwin, he was tall and blonde and on the outside was Mr. Right in all the right ways. But Levi knew how hideous he was on the inside, unfortunately he learned too late. He learned that the man that had conquered his body just like he conquered over the Titans was manipulative and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. For as long as Levi could remember he was like that. 

“It’s rude to stare Levi. If you want me come over here and get me.”

He was also observant.

“Don’t flatter yourself old man, you have a giant window right behind you.”

“Oh don’t be in such a foul mood first thing in the morning. Always in such a bad mood lately you would think that you weren’t getting laid.”

Levi huffed and tried to focus more into his papers but the response didn’t go unnoticed.

“Things not working out with your heterosexual husband?”

“It really isn’t any of your business now is it Erwin?”

“I care about you Levi; I want you to be happy.”

“If you shut your face I’ll be ecstatic.”

Erwin clicked his tongue at Levi and opened his bottom drawer to his desk. The drawer had a particular nails on a chalk board sound that turned Levi to face Erwin wide eyed.

“You leave that shit right where it’s at.”

“You act like you couldn’t use the picker upper.”

Erwin grabbed the white bottle from the drawer and gave it a small shake. Erwin then pushed back in his chair and stood up, heading in Levi’s direction. Erwin then sat next to  
Levi, and with his free hand ran it up his leg to his hip, and using just a bit of strength was able to pull Levi closer to him.

“Erwin when I said we were done I meant this too, not just you.”

“Just one to loosen you up, I know these aren’t strong.”

Levi pushed Erwin’s hand away and tried to get up but was caught by his strong grip.

“Levi I’ve seen you do lines off that table so one of these isn’t going to do anything crazy to your system.”

Levi looked at him and sighed; he unclenched his fist and held his palm out for Erwin to roll a pill into it. Taking it dry, Levi popped it into his mouth and swallowed.

“It might not do anything to your system but I might.”

“Erwin don’t.”

Smothering out any protest, Erwin was quickly to dominate over Levi and feverishly started kissing him. Protest quickly turned into fierce battling as Levi crawled into Erwin’s lap and straddled him. As Levi started grinding his hips into Erwin’s, he found himself already half undressed with his coat on the ground and his white buttoned up shirt half hanging on him. Erwin was quick to grab one of Levi’s nipples between his teeth causing Levi to give a sharp hiss. Levi tried to undo Erwin’s belt but was slapped away as Erwin grabbed for Levi’s belt and pulled his half hard member from its fabric cage.

“That kid wouldn’t have known what to do with this view in front of him.” Erwin cooed to Levi as he began to stroke him. Levi was starting to feel hazy as the pill worked its way into his system. The mix of pleasure and the overwhelming sense of basic control left Levi face first into Erwin and quickly losing himself.

“Erwin what was that?” Levi slurred as he sat back on the verge of coming. 

“Just something small you’ll be fine once you finish.”

Levi put his face into Erwin’s neck and bit down as he rode out his orgasm. Breathing heavily, Erwin took his chance to slide his hand down the back of Levi’s pants and work his first finger into him. Levi was quick to pull away from him.

“Erwin I don’t feel right.”

“It’ll be okay Levi you know what I’m doing.”

“I shouldn’t have gone this far.”

Erwin started kissing Levi’s neck and tugging at the back of his pants.

“You can trust me.”

“No.”

“You can’t trust me?”

“Eren.”

“He doesn’t want you like this.”

“I made a promise.”

Levi was trying to crawl out of Erwin’s lap but even on a good day he had a hard time doing so, he didn’t stand a chance now.

“If I let you go you have to make me a promise.”

“Hmm?” Levi was losing what was left of any focus and was on the cusp of passing out.

“If I let you go you have to stay with me again. No chasing after Eren and no trying to convince him to love you. Just you and me from now on.”

“No?”

“Then as soon as Eren gets into the Corps I sent him into a hot spot and he will die within the first hour.”

Levi wanted to shake his head but his body sent the signal to nod slightly.

“Well that is the same thing I threatened him with.” Erwin chuckled and Levi felt his body move into a laying position as Erwin moved and the darkness took over.


	16. Danger Line

Eren tried to catch his breath as he ran into the garage and checked his time. He had beaten the previous days’ time by nearly five minutes and he took a giant breath of happiness. In less than a week the 104th will finally get into their positions throughout the military and Eren wanted to be fit and ready. Picking up a rigorous routine of working out occupied him while he kept Levi at a distance both physically and mentally. It had been over a few months since they had their huge argument and Levi went back to his regular working long days and drinking all nights while Eren found other productive hobbies such as working out. With his workout, he always started and ended his work out with a five mile run and he had just finished his routine for the day. Finishing for the day, Eren closed the garage door and headed through the door connecting the garage to the kitchen and to the fridge for a bottle of water. Chugging the water and tossing it into the trash, Eren heard the front door open and slam. He heard a couple of voices but couldn’t tell from being on the other side of the house. As he approached the voices he could distinguish Hange and Natalie, both in furious and rapid tongue. It wouldn’t be until Eren rounded the corner to see that they were standing in front of Levi like a child in trouble.

Levi sat in his favorite arm chair with his elbows resting on his knees and head in his hands. He looked messy, hair everywhere and clothes wrinkled something Levi would never allow himself to look like. Hange was still in her uniform, obviously bringing him home from work. 

“Levi how could you let him do this to you again? You told me it was over, that you broke everything off with him to be with Eren. Was that just a lie?” Hange had her arms wrapped around herself in a defensive position. 

“Hange? Natalie? What’s going on?”

“Do you want me to tell him Levi or should I?”

Levi raised his head out of his hands and looked up at Eren without making eye contact.

“He is my husband by papers, not by love. I don’t care if he knows or doesn’t know. It won’t matter to either of us.” Levi’s words were slurred and slow, Eren’s concerned was peaked.

“You can shut up Levi. I might not be in love with you but I do care about you.” Eren defensively shot back. Actually, if it weren’t for Erwin, they would be madly in love right now.   
However, Eren suppressed his feelings and pushed Levi as far away as possible. 

Levi’s eyes widened as he sat back in his chair and pushed the hair in his face back. With a full view of his face, Eren could notice that his face was paler than usual and his eyes dark and sunken. 

“Hange do you mind telling him? I still feel tired.”

“I will but the story is easy to tell because it’s Erwin’s fault. He’s amazing when it comes to the military but when it comes to day to day human interaction he is such a freak of nature. Well, I get this strange call about an hour ago from a groggy and slurry Levi who is trying to explain to me that he’s in Erwin’s office and needs help. So I rush from the lab to his office and Levi is an obvious wreck so I manage to get him awake enough to walk with me to my car and I grill him. He tells me he was having his morning meeting with Erwin when Erwin convinced him to take some drugs and sleep with him. This is after Levi spent months trying to convince me that he’s clean and sober and that he wasn’t with Erwin anymore. I spent so much time and effort to get you cleaned up and you throw it away so easily.”

“I didn’t sleep with him Hange.”

“No, of course he didn’t but you did let him jack you off which is still too close in my book.”

“Do you know what you took? Why would you have taken it anyways?” Eren asked.

“I think it was a date rape drug which is weird that Erwin would have used that. He’s had Levi doped on much harder stuff.”

“What? Levi what the hell you never said any of this to me?”

“It’s behind me I didn’t want to worry you at the time. Erwin met me when I was still so young and I was in a rough place and he helped me and offered me something to escape it   
all. Unfortunately I didn’t realize that the real long term effect would be him.”

“Well I’m worried now that you took something so easily.”

“Levi I do have one question. He gave you a date rape drug so do you know if he raped you?” Hange talked so low it was a question that was lingering but no one wanted to ask.

“No, we made a deal that he wouldn’t.”

“So you made a deal with the devil? What did he deal you for?”

“Eren’s life.”

The atmosphere in the room dropped as everyone starred at Levi, waiting for more of an explanation. 

“What did he want with me?”

“You were simply leverage to get to me. He never wanted to break things off and was pissed when I did after I got matched with you. He told me that if I didn’t come back to him that when you came to us next week that he would send you over to a hot spot to let you die. You might not care about me like that Eren but I fell in love with you and I still love you. I couldn’t let you die so I agreed to the deal.”

Eren covered his mouth in shock as Levi closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths, obviously still overcoming the pills. The moment to release himself from Erwin’s spider web was here. Before Eren’s mind could catch up to his feet, he was standing over Levi and kissing him. Breaking away, Eren smiled and dropped to his knees in front of Levi to be more eye leveled with him.

“I don’t know why you are so excited you shitty brat.”

“He made the same deal with one too many people. When you left for France he came to me and made the same threat. Push you away so you would go back to him and we both live.”

Levi looked at Eren in disbelief and smiled and the next thing Eren knew his face was on fire from the slap that Levi had given him.

“What the fuck Levi!”

“You are such crap Eren! Why didn’t you come to me or Natalie or even your friends? Why would you agree to such a shit deal?”

“Because I knew you had history and we didn’t. I assumed you loved him and it would be easier.”

“Eren I asked you if there was a problem!” Hange jumped in.

“I thought I could handle it alone. I was wrong but now you know and we can bring him down together!”

“Eren I don’t know if that is going to be possible.”

“Levi, don’t act like the two of us aren’t smart enough that we couldn’t come up with something. Give it another week and we’ll also have Eren’s best friend and sister on our side to help.” 

Levi nodded and looked at Eren and placed his hand softly over Eren’s red cheek. 

“If you want me to stay with Erwin tell me know. I wasn’t lying about my feelings Eren.”

“Are you serious? I knew that I loved you before you went to France and nothing has changed.”

Eren smiled as he felt Levi grab his shirt and pull him in for another kiss. Breaking away but still inches from each other’s faces Levi whispered into Eren’s ear.

“You smell awful what are you doing?”

“Working out and getting all buff to make my husband jealous.”

Hange cleared her throat as Eren looked over his shoulder at her and Levi looked up and glared at her for ruining the first intimate moment they had in months. 

“I’m leaving but just know that both of you are in such deep shit.”

“I know. Thank you.” Levi’s expression calmed but the determination was in his eyes and Hange and Eren knew that Levi was ready for the fight against Erwin as they should all be   
getting ready for. Hange excused herself and Natalie followed her out after keeping her respective calm and silence in the whole ordeal. Finally alone, Eren turned back to Levi and smiled. 

“Quit smiling like a dork and go take a shower.”

Levi kissed Eren one more time, slow and soft, before Eren got up to head upstairs. The relief left Eren feeling lighter already. There was a battle in the future that they would put them to the true test but for now he and Levi were together, not just legally but willingly and Levi had told him he loved him. Something Eren had longed for and dreamed about for months. For the first time in months Eren knew what it felt like to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that commented on the last chapter and say how blown away I was at the comments! There were some that literally had me rolling! It made this chapter so much easier and quicker to type so hopefully you enjoy this one as well! Thank you again everyone that is still reading this!!


	17. A Little Piece of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can honestly say I have never written a smut chapter and never thought I will but hopefully it's enough! This whole chapter is smut so if you skip it you aren't missing any story line.

Peeling off his sweaty workout clothes left the cool air rushing against Eren’s hot skin. He turned the shower on and let it warm up a little before jumping in and letting the water run over his face and body. He grabbed his shampoo and worked it rigorously through his hair noting that a haircut was needed soon. Because he was letting the water run over his head, Eren didn’t hear Levi open the door and come into the bathroom with him. He quickly stripped of his clothes and tossed them into Eren’s tall pile of clothes and opened the glass door. Gasping and nearly jumping against the wall in the shower, Eren rushed to try and push the water out of his eyes to see Levi covering a laugh behind his hand.

“I could have died Levi!”

“You over exaggerate sometimes.”

Eren smiled as Levi stepped in further to the shower, letting the water hit him. He was close to Eren, just enough that a half steps would close the gap between them. Eren smiled as he leaned over slightly and kissed Levi and wrapped his hand around his waist, right above his back dimples. 

“Want to see how strong you are Jeager?”

Before Eren could respond, Levi had his hands on both of Eren’s shoulders and had jumped up into Eren and wrapped his legs around him. Barely catching him, Eren caught himself before slipping and wrapped his arms around Levi to support him.

“We could have died Levi!”

“The only thing that could have died was my dick when I crushed it against your abs.”

Eren looked down and saw Levi’s perfectly fine, but erect cock pressing against him. Blushing, he looked back up but avoided Levi’s face as well.

“Are you just going to leave me like this? I didn’t take you for cruel Eren.”

Eren turned them around and pressed Levi against the wall and relieved one of his hands from holding him up and wrapped the now free hand around Levi’s member. Levi quickly sucked in a gasp of air when he felt Eren grab him but composed himself in just seconds. Eren tried to work Levi with his hand but after a couple of minutes was slapped away by Levi.

“Are you trying to rip my dick off like a prepubescent boy just finding himself?”

“I’ve never done this before!”

“Let me down.”

“Levi I’m sorry just let me try.”

Suddenly, Levi put his weight all down onto Eren’s hand, forcing him to let Levi go. Standing, Levi reached up and kissed Eren.

“It’s okay we can practice. Besides, I don’t need to get off at least once before, you do.”

Levi placed his hand on Eren’s chest and grinned as he raked his fingers down his chest as he dropped to his knees. The water was still pouring and was now bouncing off Eren’s body and hitting Levi in the face. Levi took Eren’s member in his hand and ran his tongue from the base to the tip. Shuddering and gasping audibly, Eren put his hand against the wall to steady himself as Levi put his whole member into his mouth. The more he took in the less steady Eren felt. He felt the build up inside himself as he could hear the mix of the water sloshing around him and the sucking and occasional pop as Levi would come off him.

“Levi I’m going…. Soon…Levi!”

Eren moved his hand from the wall into Levi’s hair as he moaned out his climax. Looking down Eren realized that Levi was spitting his release into his hand and letting the shower water wash it off and down the drain.

“Damn kid.” Levi chuckled.

“I’m sorry Levi I didn’t expect you to take that.”

Levi looked up and met Eren’s eyes and grinned ear to ear.

“Unless we’re going to fuck in this shower you better turn the water off and get out before I stand up.” Levi growled.

Eren grinned to match Levi’s and cut the water and pushed the door open with his hand and stepped out backwards, never taking his eyes off Levi. When Levi did stand, Eren let out a laugh and bolted from the bathroom. He felt Levi snatch his arm and whip him back around and into his arms.

“Not fast enough Jeager.”

Levi pushed Eren up against the wall and feverishly kissed him. Eren laughed as he broke away and backed up towards the bed room.

“Going to have to try a little harder than that Levi.”

Eren backed up into Levi’s bedroom door and knocked it open revealing the moonlit room. Eren stood at the door way and held his arms out for Levi. Levi was quick to tackle Eren back into heavy kissing and hand groping. Levi easily navigated Eren onto his bed and Eren wrapped his legs around Levi’s back. Breaking away, Levi reached into his bed side dresser and pulled out a small bottle. Levi poured some onto his first few fingers and coated them.

“Eren you have to breath and relax okay?”

Eren nodded as Levi worked his first finger into him. After a few minutes of Eren not relaxing, Levi sat back and pulled out.

“I’m sorry Levi.” 

Eren put his arm over his face and turned away from Levi.

“Look at me Eren.”

Moving his arm from his eyes, Eren looked over to Levi and saw him smiling.

“I can’t see why you would have that face.”

“Because I know this is hard for you and some people can’t take it at first. Grab the bottle.”

Levi pointed at the small bottle that was carelessly tossed back to the dresser and Eren grabbed for it. Levi took it from him and popped it open and poured it onto Eren’s fingers.

“Levi I don’t understand am I stretching myself?”

“Until you’re comfortable I’ll be on the bottom okay?”

“Are you sure?”

Levi nodded and lay back on the bed and opened his legs for Eren. Eren was easily able to slide the first finger in and on Levi’s command worked the remaining two fingers into him. Levi was flushed and breathing heavily as Eren perched over him and slowly slid himself into Levi. Levi put his hand on Eren’s chest while he took a moment to adjust but as soon as he was ready, Eren was slamming into him like an excited teenager. With every thrust Levi let out a loud moan that easily matched Eren’s grunts. Levi wrapped his hand around his own member and fastened his own climax. 

“Don’t you come before me Eren!” Levi laughed Eren’s thrusting became more erratic.

“Then you only have a few more seconds!”

Eren thrusted forcefully a few more times before spilling inside of Levi, which caused Levi to shoot his climax onto both of their chests. Panting heavily, Eren slid out of Levi and collapsed next to him on the bed.

“Are you mad Levi?”

Levi chucked and was still trying to catch his breath.

“Shitty brat can’t listen to direction.”

Levi rolled over and rested on Eren’s chest.

“But when you can perform like that I think you can get a free pass this time.” Levi smiled and kissed Eren softly, basking in the afterglow. Levi laid his head down on Eren’s chest and sighed.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“Not tonight Levi. Not after this I don’t want to think about anything else.”

Levi smiled and burrowed his face into Eren.

“Okay.”

“I love you Levi.”

“I know.”


	18. Shepard of Fire

Eren could feel the sun on his face and he knew that Natalie had let him sleep in again. Without opening his eyes he could tell that Levi was still next to him from the soft breathing and couldn’t help but to hold in a soft smile. Everything seemed to be falling into place with Levi after these long couples of months. But Eren knew that no matter how blissful things could be at the moment, there was always a bigger picture and he needed to roll over and address it.

“I know you’re awake brat. No one gets a half hard while sleeping.”

“It was nice just laying here.”

Eren rolled over and met Levi’s face with a smile. Eren put his hand on Levi’s waist and ran circles with his finger over the soft flesh.

“Being cute isn’t going to keep us in bed all day.”

“So you’re admitting I’m cute?”

“Shut your face Jaeger.”

Levi leaned in and kissed Eren with a smile. When he came back onto his own pillow he sighed and pushed his hair back out of his face.

“We might as well talk about the elephant in the room.”

“No we don’t. We both made major mistakes that caused way too many problems. As long as we are honest from here on out there isn’t any reason why I can’t love you and make this work.”

“I know but I hurt you.”

“Levi, I hurt you too and I hurt you first. We need to focus our energy on bringing down Erwin before anything drastic happens.”

“I know. I was laying here trying to think of something and I know Hange enough that she stayed up all night thinking about it too. I just want to make sure you are going to be okay because I know Erwin can fight dirty and will do anything to tear us apart, especially if he finds out that we are doing okay.”

“If we play our parts right then he won’t find out. And as long as you know that I want you and no one else then it doesn’t matter what he does.” 

“Eren I’m actually nervous about tomorrow.”

“Why? I’m the one that should be.”

“Erwin officially gets to watch over the both of us and decide our fates. We both get to be nervous.”

“You’re the best soldier we have out there Levi and Erwin’s obvious favorite. He wouldn’t risk letting you die.”

“No but he would risk letting you.”

Levi inched closer to curl into Eren and pressed his face against Eren’s chest.

“Whatever we plan to do has to be quick.”

A knock on the door interrupted Eren’s agreement as Natalie came in.

“The phone for Eren and this packet arrived this morning for you Levi.”

“Thanks Nat.” 

Levi reached for the phone and the packet and dismissed Natalie. Handing the phone to Eren, Levi sat up and pulled out the papers from their package.

“Hello?”

“Hey it’s Armin.”

“Hey what’s up?”

“I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you and Levi.”

“Sure?”

“Annie, my wife, is a part of the Military Police and will be with the King’s guard most of the time while we are on active duty and so she’ll be gone most of the time while I’m with you and the Scouts. So we were talking and because we live so far out in the country that the house we own now isn’t practical and we should rent an apartment near the Capitol. I was wondering if I could stay with you and Levi while I apartment hunt?”

Eren turned to look at Levi and ask but stopped when he saw the furrowed brows of concentration as he read through the papers.

“Yeah that’s fine. Levi isn’t usually around the house much so it’s more of dealing with me. This makes it like any other time before we got married.”

“Thanks guys I know it won’t be long and I’ll find a place.”

“When are you coming up?”

“Annie already left and I’ll send out my bags tonight so they’ll reach your place tomorrow and just meet you at orientation.”

“Okay I’ll let Natalie know. I can’t wait to see you and hear about your married life.”

“Yeah well thanks again Eren I’ll see you tomorrow bye.”

After a little nervous laughter Armin hung up. Turning to Levi, Eren watched him as he skimmed through the last couple of pages and tossed them on the bed between them.

“Erwin’s new law proposal that he wants to deliver to the courts at the next congressional.”

“What does he want changed?”

“That when a spouse dies that we don’t have to go back into the lotto if we don’t want to.”

Eren stared at the packet like it was Pandora’s Box. If that law passed, Eren knew that it would seal his death. There would be no stopping Erwin from killing him and his wife to be with Levi. Levi placed his hand over Eren’s to snap him out of his thoughts.

“It’ll be fine. This is a law that’s hundreds of years old I doubt Erwin can get them to change it.”

“Okay now I’m nervous about tomorrow.”

Levi picked the papers up off the bed and threw them across the room, many of them scattering on the way there. 

“Who was that on the phone?”

“Are you going to be okay Levi?”

“I’m trying to think of something else. Who was that on the phone?”

“Armin, he was asking to stay with us while he got an apartment around here. His wife works for the Military Police and they live so far out they decided to sell their house while they are active.”

“That’s good. I hate leaving you alone all day here.” 

“I hate being all alone all day. A kid can get into trouble when left to his own devices.”

Levi grinned and reached over to crawl into Eren’s lap.

“Is that so? Well maybe I need to start working from home more often.”

Levi leaned down to kiss Eren but was interrupted by the gurgle of Eren’s stomach. Laughing and crawling off Eren, Levi got out of bed and stretched.

“Go get something to eat.”

“But Levi I’m fine.”

“I can’t have you preforming at your best when you’re hungry. And besides, letting your friend stay here means that we can do anything so you better get your fill today.”

Levi laughed as Eren groaned and slinked off the bed and grabbed one of Levi’s button up shirts that was lying on the dresser and headed downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry about the time between this chapter and the last one and I know this isn't my best but I've been so busy so please bear with me!!


	19. Carry On

Levi sent Eren to bed early the night before but Eren couldn’t help but toss and turn the whole night. Even with Levi by his side he couldn’t sleep very well with the nervousness of the next day washed over him. By the time Natalie came in to wake them, Eren had thought of at least a hundred excuses not to go. Levi was never affectionate when he first wakes up, usually just getting up and heading to the shower and getting ready. This morning, Levi stayed in bed a little longer and pulled Eren close and kissed him a few times.

“You didn’t sleep last night.”

“I’m sorry I’m just really scared.”

“Eren there isn’t anything Erwin can do to you as long as we follow the plan. Now go get a bowl of Wheaties and I’ll meet you down there.”  
Another kiss and Levi crawled out of bed and towards the bathroom. When Eren heard him turn the water on he decided to crawl out himself and make his way downstairs. The plan that they had come up with was simple. The second they stepped outside the house they wouldn’t act like a couple. They would act like two people mutually living together. When they were at work they wouldn’t eat lunch together, or even talk to each other unless it was about business. If Eren saw Levi with Erwin he would need to understand that any action or whatever he said was crucial to keeping them safe for the mean time. Proving to Erwin that they weren’t interested in one another was the goal in their safety. 

“I said to eat and you haven’t taken a bite in five minutes.”

Eren jumped at the sound of Levi’s voice. He had been staring at his food but didn’t realize for how long.

“I’m sorry I’m just not hungry.”

“It’s okay. I remember my first day of the Scouts. It was boring and I was surrounded by idiots. The only difference now is that I’m getting paid more.”

Eren tried to laugh but it came out as a heavy breath. Levi grabbed a bottle of water off the counter and smacked Eren in the back of the head with it. 

“I still have to show you how to put all the belts on to the uniform. Dump your bowl and meet me upstairs.”

Eren nodded and headed upstairs where Levi had two sets of Scouts uniforms lying on the bed. Levi tossed Eren his shirt and pants which he easily slipped on. Levi grabbed the first set of belts and started clasping them around him.

“I don’t like how quiet you are kid.”

“Sorry I just don’t know what to say right now.”

Hooking the leg belts to the torso belts, Levi stood up and pulled on his chest straps.

“I can’t blame you but when we get there you can’t show any signs of indifference. It seems that most of your troop from your training days has joined the scouts making it one of the biggest turn outs ever. I know Armin and Mikasa are going to be there and they will know right off the back if something is wrong.”  
Levi pulled on the last strap to tighten the whole outfit and gave Eren a kiss before grabbing his own and strapping up.

“I can do it Levi.”

“You better Eren or everything we’ve agreed on will be for nothing and one slip can cost one or both of us our lives.”

Levi expertly got ready in just a couple of minutes and checked the time, noting that they needed to leave in just a few minutes. Levi pulled Eren close and kissed him softly before putting his hands on either side of Eren’s mouth and force pulling his mouth into a smile.

“It’s time to go Jaeger.”

Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and pulled him out of the room. Natalie has Levi’s car ready to go outside of the front door. Eren noted that he had never seen Levi drive this car and he has never seen Levi drive. Eren got into the passenger side of the black car and Levi got into the driver’s seat and turned on the car and whipped out of the drive way and onto the street. All the new comers would work at the Scouts headquarters until they were sent overseas to fight, stationed within the country, or stayed at headquarters, all decided by Erwin Smith personally. 

When they pulled into a spot Eren hadn’t realized he was starting to breathe heavily and frantically. When Levi put his hand over Eren’s it did nothing to calm him. The brick building looked like a prison more than the headquarters for a military branch. 

“Eren calm the fuck down.”

Levi grabbed Eren’s chin and forced him to look at Levi directly.

“You are going to blow it before we get out the car. Eren I love you and I know I can do this but I need you to be able to do this too because I can’t lose you.”

“Levi I’m scared we aren’t going to make it. Erwin is right there, ready to pounce, and we are unprepared for anything.”

“Trust me Eren, the only thing we're allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made.”

Eren took a deep breath and calmed himself and nodded. 

“Look, I see Mikasa and Armin standing over there with a group of 104th kids too. Join them, go to orientation, and I’ll have someone pick you and Armin up this afternoon. I don’t know if I’ll see you tonight but I’ll drive you and Armin to work every morning so I can see you. Let’s go brat.”

Eren nodded and pulled the lever to open the door. When he got out he looked over to see Levi close his door and walk off without a second glance. He closed the door and heard it lock as he walked towards the small group. Armin and Mikasa were sitting next to each other, Jean was talking to Sasha who was stuffing her face unsurprisingly, Connie was sitting next to Marco, who was obviously trying to read a book and ignore him. 

“Eren!” Armin waved at him to come over. When he joined the group he was welcomed and fell right in.

“So how is married life?” Sasha asked.

“Not any different than having a roommate that just happens to be pretty tense.”

“What about you Armin?”

“It’s Annie; she isn’t any different than what you guys remember about her.”

“So Eren is Levi really that scary all the time?” Marco asked.

“I don’t really see him enough and when we talk its pretty minimum. He’s always out late at work.”

“I heard him and Commander Smith have had something going on for years even when he was married before.”

Eren shrugged. “I don’t know about his personal life.”

“Wow I wouldn’t be able to do that.” Jean piped up. 

“Come on guys we have to go to orientation.” Armin was trying to be as punctual as ever. He tugged on Eren’s jacket to pull him away from the group. They were soon followed to the training room that was already half full before they poured in. They took a seat near the back and the chatter quieted down when a man came in and sat down at the front. 

“Good Morning my name is Gunther Schultz and I will be doing the task of walking you through orientation today. Shortly our commander and corporal will be in to welcome you as well and introduce themselves. It’ll probably be the only time that you will see either as long as you don’t stay here at headquarters. Your placement will take less than a week in which you will most likely be sent over to France in preparation of the final push to regain that territory against the Titans. Any questions so far?”

He looked around the room as it sat quietly.

“Okay well then today will just be the suggestive test that will help the commander determine where he wants to put you, since he goes through each one of you personally. If everyone could come up here and grab the test and a pencil you may begin. You have two hours to complete the test.”

The last time he heard a room full of people groan the way they did was back in high school. Armin was kind enough to grab a test and pencil for him, Mikasa, and one for himself. The first half of the questions was easy, what grades they had in the academy, marital status, aspirations, and anything they should have already had on file. The second half was harder, more scouts orientated with militaristic centered questions about fighting, surviving, and anything they would need in the war. Armin was the first to finish and everyone else finished within ten minutes of him. Light conversation picked up but was quickly killed once they heard the door close and after looking up Eren made eye contact   
with the one person he was dreading to see. 

“Good afternoon and welcome to the scouts. My name is Erwin Smith and as you should know I am your commander. This is your corporal, Levi, and he is pleased that you are here too.”

A couple people dared to snicker but Eren knew that look Levi was giving. Last time Eren saw that look Levi decided to do a twenty mile run and come home to knock back two   
bottles of Jack. 

“I hope you took that test seriously as I will be reviewing it and determining where you will spend many years of your service at. We are both looking forward to working many years with each and every one of you. Thank you.”

Eren made eye contact with Levi and shuddered at the look painted on Levi’s face. They exchanged a few words with Gunther before leaving the room. 

“I don’t know how that Eren kid can be married to the corporal he’s so scary looking.” 

“I wonder if he is like that with him or if he’s different at home.”

“I heard Levi and Erwin are hooking up that’s why they are always together.”

Eren picked up on a few whispers throughout the room from some people he didn’t recognize. As Gunther started up again Eren refocused and toned out the random people.

“Okay we have a team of doctors waiting to do a physical and make sure everyone here is healthy and ready for combat. When I call your name please stand up and go through that back door and there will be stations set up just grab one. Okay let’s start with Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Kirstein, and Eren Jaeger.”

Eren stood up with Armin and Mikasa, grateful for being called together, and headed through the backdoor as the chatter picked up behind them. The room was decently big and was separated by white curtains into separate mini sections. Eren walked to the back right corner room and sat in the only chair. He sat there for a few minutes and played with the belts that ran across his legs, hoping that he wouldn’t have to take it off since he wouldn’t be able to put them back on. He heard the curtain pull back and turned to see who his doctor was.

“Eren?”

“Dad?”


	20. Diamonds in the Rough

_Levi_

Walking out of the room and seeing that Eren hadn’t gone into a crazy panic calmed Levi down a little bit more. He had been with Erwin all morning to go over the plans with the new recruits in France. If this group was as strong as the papers indicated from their training days then they would send most to all of them over to wipe out the remaining Titans in France and be one step closer to winning Europe back.

“I think the thing I love most about you Levi is that you never fail to strike fear into a room full of new recruits.”

“Well if they are afraid of me I hate to see what they look like when we drop them in France.”

“I hate to give them that assessment test because it gives them false hope. No one actually wants to go into combat war where they could so easily die. But I do have to say that most of them don’t turn of age for a few more months. We would have to yank them back here to go into their raffle.”

“Well if training didn’t take so damn long then we would have more time.”

They had arrived at Levi’s office on the top floor. Of the twenty two story building, only a couple people had offices on the top floor. Levi had chosen it because Petra loved watch the sun rise in the morning from his office. She had even set up canvases to paint in the morning before she had to go downstairs. She thought they weren’t any good but Levi had kept her favorite one hanging behind his desk chair since her death.

Erwin sat down on the long black leather couch that was up against the wall and facing the giant windows. He pulled out his cell phone and started reading through emails while Levi got situated in his chair and turned his computer on.

“So Levi?”

“Hmmm?” Levi responded without looking away from the computer.

“What are you wanting me to do with Eren?”

Levi froze momentarily and looked up at Erwin.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you wanting me to send him to France or keep him here at headquarters with you?”

Levi displayed his confusion on his face. Obviously it had to be a test for Erwin to see if he was going to hold up to his end of the bargain.

“Does it matter? It depends on his assessment and his physical today where he’s placed. He doesn’t receive special treatment from me and he knows that.”

“Speaking of his physical, are you aware that one of the doctors Hange added to her team for today is actually the widely popular Dr. Grisha Jeager?”

One thing that Eren doesn’t like to do is talk about his father so Levi knew next to nothing about the man. The chances that Eren is down there right now face to face with the man he hasn’t talked to or seen in months made Levi want to jump up and run downstairs. He remembered the first time that he met erne’s mother and she mentioned that his father might not take it well that he was matched with a man. If Eren was sticking true to their agreement he would play it off very smoothly to keep them both safe.

“Have you met Eren’s father yet?”

“No, only his mother and sister and that was within the first twenty-four hours of our marriage.”

“Will Eren be fine down there?”

“Why are you so worried about the brat?”

“Levi how long have I known you?”

“Too long old man.”

Erwin chuckled softly. “You decided to sacrifice your happiness with him to save him. You can’t convince me you don’t care. I however don’t know if he feels the same way about you, which is a shame really.”

“Oh yes because I’m like this big catch or something.”

“To me you are.”

Levi rolled his eyes and went to say something snide back when Erwin cut him short.

“Go be a good husband and see if he’s okay.”

As much as it made his skin crawl he knew that the offer was too good. He got up from the desk and walked over to Erwin and crawled into his lap and straddled him.

“Eren can handle his father. Grisha should understand that a lotto wasn’t in Eren’s favor but if he’s some homophobic piece of trash Eren will be fine since we don’t do anything together.”

“Are you sure he will be?”

Levi rocked forward in Erwin’s lap causing him to smirk.

“I don’t know and I guess right now I don’t care.” He knew that if Eren could hear him it would shatter his heart. He smiled to Erwin as he grabbed his hips and brought him closer but it was taking every fiber of his being not to toss him through the window.

“I enjoy your enthusiasm but we don’t have time for this. We have a meeting in ten minutes and if we start I’m going to need all afternoon and you the rest of the week.”

Erwin pulled Levi off of his lap and to the couch in one swift movement. He stood up and fixed his shirt and smoothed out his pants.

“Are you coming?”

“Go on without me I’m going to finish a couple of these emails.”

Erwin nodded and closed the door behind himself. The second Levi couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore he grabbed the couch pillow and shoved his face into it and screamed. He could feel the hot tears well up and was glad the pillows were black and wouldn’t reveal a weak moment. He was going to do anything to make sure him and Eren were safe but he knew that he couldn’t tell Eren the measures he was taking and would take in the meantime to secure their lives. Erwin was too eager to let him run to Eren and he knew it was a trap. He loved Eren and if keeping him safe was the endgame, he didn’t care if he got himself hurt in the process.

 

Eren

Coming face to face with the last person expected to see left him at a loss for words. Grisha however found his easily.

“A son can’t pick up the phone and call his father? Did that controlling midget hide the phone or tell you that you couldn’t call?”

Eren shook his head. “No I just didn’t want to bother you I knew you were super busy with work.”

“Look at you being considerate for once. Okay I still have to give you this physical even though I know you are healthy and ready to fight Titans.”

Grisha grabbed the stool by the small table of varying instruments and grabbed the clip board and started writing stuff out.

“I obviously already know your medical history and family history so that’s easy. I do need some of your current medical though. Do you have a regular workout routine?”

“Yeah.”

“What is your diet like?”

“Anything Natalie makes for dinner. Usually something French with a weird name but not any fast food or junk food.”

“Who is Natalie?”

“She’s the live in maid that Levi rescued from France.”

“Oh well that must be interesting to live with. Okay last one, are you sexually active?”

_Well shit._

“I’m married to a guy of course not.”

“Well two males can have intercourse so I have to be sure and not assume.”

“What if I had said yes?”

“Nothing when it comes to the paper work but you should know that I wouldn’t allow it to continue. No son of mine is going to be gay and take it up the ass from another man.”

“What about if Mikasa was gay?”

“Same thing, she is my daughter and I want the best for her and being with another woman is not what she needs in her life to reach her full potential. She needs a guy that she can challenge and train with like you deserved the wife that would stay home and clean and cook for you. I was a little disappointed that you weren’t having an affair with the maid.”

“No I respect Natalie and will do nothing to betray since he has done so much for her.”

“What a shame. Okay stand up so I can check your breathing for any abnormalities and then we will be done.”

Eren got up off the chair as his father put the stethoscope against his chest and told him to breathe in and out. He wondered if his father could hear his heart running a marathon.

“Okay Eren you check out fine.”

He wrote down a few more things before signing them and putting them on the desk.

“Dad, I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight to meet Levi. Armin is staying with us as well and I know you always liked him and I could probably get Mikasa to come.”

“As Levi wouldn’t mind then I could stop by and meet him. Here, write down the address so I can get there.”

He handed Eren a piece of paper and he scribbled the address.

“See you later then son.”

“Bye Dad.”

Eren waved slightly as he exited the small closed off section. Armin and Mikasa were standing by the entrance with their mouths slightly opened. Mikasa grabbed Eren’s arm and pushed him through the door.

“Did you say dad? Was he in there?”

“Yeah and I invited him to dinner tonight to meet Levi and I know he would be happy to see you too.”

They kept walking towards the entrance of the building and Eren thought it weird to be leaving early, especially Armin.

“Where are we going?”

“We were dismissed after the physical so for now the parking lot.”

“Mikasa what’s wrong?”

By the time they reached her car she whipped him around and pushed him up against her car.

“He is a monster Eren and you weren’t there when mom and I had to tell him that you had to marry a man. We had to replace three windows he was so angry that he threw stuff through them. You didn’t hear him go on and on about how he had no son and that you were a disgrace.”

“I know he was upset from what he just told me but damn Mikasa why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Mom and I thought that since you were up here with Levi you wouldn’t have to see him and would be safe. What did you tell him about you and Levi?”

“Nothing really, asked if we were having sex and I told him no and that we weren’t like that.”

“Good. Just get through dinner tonight without slipping anything and you’ll be fine. Armin, I’m depending on you to make sure he doesn’t mess anything up.”

“You aren’t going to be there?”

“No I have to drive home and help mom. She’s been sick a lot lately and she needs me.”

“I’m sorry Mikasa. If I had known I wouldn’t have invited him.”

“Just be safe okay?”

Eren nodded and the three of them exchanged hugs before she climbed into her car and drove off.

“Come on Armin, let’s get going.”


	21. Turn the Other Way

“Eren if you don’t calm down you are going to have to take a shower!”

Armin sat down next to Eren on the love seat in the front sitting room. Eren kept glancing out the window waiting for his father to show up. On the car ride there he had managed to get ahold of Levi and tell him what he had done. Levi said he was fine and they would be able to handle it but as the situation set, not to take to heart anything he said or did.

“I’ll be fine Armin, just nervous rightfully.”

“There isn’t any reason to be. Levi might not even show up for dinner and it’ll be like when we were younger and I came over for dinner.”

Eren took a deep breath and looked at his best friend. Then another thought popped in his head.

“Armin I have to tell you something, and I need you to do me a favor.”

“Anything Eren.”

“If Levi does show up or he is brought up in conversation I need you to know that we aren’t going to act okay.”

“But you told me you loved him is everything okay?”

“Oh god yes, I love him so much and that’s why I need you to be careful with us tonight. I don’t know if Levi will show up and if he does what he will do or say but just act like that’s how he is all the time. It part of what we have to do to make sure Erwin doesn’t do anything to kill either of us. He and Levi actually had a relationship for years and he decided to completely end it when we got married. So now we have to act like we aren’t together like that until we come up with a plan to get rid of him.”

“Of course Eren, anything to make sure you two are okay. I wish Annie and I had a fraction of what you two have. I’m pretty sure her sexuality is angry.”

Eren sat wide eyed at Armin before the both of them busted into laughter that left them in tears. When Eren had the chance to catch his breath he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I thought I got screwed in the lotto but you got what everyone thought Levi was like in female form.”

“I care about her but damn she won’t let me help her get that stick out of her ass!”

Another round of laughter was called for as they fell into each other laughing. When the doorbell rang however, all laugher dried up like a well in summer and Eren stared at Armin before hearing Natalie open the door and greeting their guest. Eren and Armin slowly stood up to be greeted by the two.

“What a splendid home you two share Eren, it has a very feminine touch to it.” Natalie took his coat and disappeared back towards the kitchen.

“I never really noticed. I know he let Petra do most of the decorating and he never cared to change it.”

“I’m surprised that you haven’t put your foot down about getting rid of his former wife’s memory.”

“There isn’t any reason to. I’m not jealous that he cares about his wife like that. I would too if I had one.”

Grisha nodded, slightly pleased at his son’s answer. “And hello to you again Armin, it has been quite a while.”

“It sure has Dr. Jeager, I do miss Eren’s mom’s cooking however. Always wondered how you could always leave for so long.”

“It always made her cooking even better when I returned. Speaking of which, I’ve been poking and prodding your classmates all day and I am absolutely starving.”

“Natalie should be ready with dinner soon. I think I heard her placing the dishes before you arrived.”

As if on cue of her name, Natalie entered the room with a tray of tea and three cups. She poured them delicately and handed one to each person.

“Just a few more minutes on dinner Master Eren.”

“Thank you Natalie.”

“A rose petal?”

Grisha was holding the rose petal between his fingers and looking at it oddly. It never bothered Eren anymore that everything had rose in or near it. It was what he related Levi to.

“It’s something Levi likes. You get used to it believe me.”

He nodded and drank the tea as they carried on simple conversation. Within ten minutes Natalie had called them to sit at the formal dining table which was a bit uncomfortable since it sat over twenty people easily. There were a couple dishes sitting in the middle of the table that Natalie made often a couple that were new.

“Tonight we start with the Truffes as the appetizer, the main course will be Boeuf Bourguignon and Blanquette de Veau which will both be served with a very sweet white wine that is Master Levi’s favorite, only to be served with a very special guest.”

“Thank you Natalie, you are dismissed for the next couple of hours to do as you please.”

She bowed slightly and exited the room, glad to have a couple hours off as long as everything went well. Armin was the first to dig in and Eren and Grisha quickly followed. They sat quite for a few minutes as they tried everything and Eren was glad to pour the wine for them.

“Do you eat like this every night?” Armin turned to Eren with wide eyes.

“Depends how Natalie, Levi, or I feel. Most nights it’s something simple and quick but sometimes Natalie gets this homesick feeling and cooks all her favorite French dishes.”

“So have you learned to speak French or does the help always speak English?” Grisha asked.

“I had a lot of time on my hands the past few months so I picked it up pretty fluently. Actually, when it’s just me and her that’s all we speak, it makes her happy and comfortable.”

“Are you sure you two aren’t having an affair?”

“No dad, if we were she would risk Levi sending her back to France with nothing.”

Before Grisha could respond they all jumped at the sound of the back door slamming and Eren knew Levi was home.

“Natalie!”

Eren could tell by the tone that he had called her what kind of face he was going to put on for his father and he knew things could go bad really quick. One glance at Armin and he responded with an acknowledging nod how the situation was going to happen. Eren could hear Levi stomping through the house and calling for Natalie before coming into the dining room. Eren bit his bottom lip to stop from grinning like a fool at the way Levi looked. His hair was tussled, obvious from driving home with the roof down, a couple of unlatched belts from his uniform, and a cigarette that he drew long and hard from before blowing it out to the side of his mouth.

“Where the fuck is Natalie?”

“I let her have a few hours off since my father, Armin, and I were having dinner that she cooked.”

“Didn’t think I gave you permission to tell my help what to do.” With a slight tch noise, he took another drag of the cigarette.

“Since you weren’t here I could. Why don’t you put that out and sit with us so my father can get to know you.”

“No point in it, I can already tell the old bastard doesn’t give a flying fuck. He just wants to make sure I’m not tearing his son’s ass apart.”

The look Levi gave Eren sent him crazy. Levi took one last drag before smashing it out in the vase of roses next to the doorway.

“What the fuck I’ll give it a try.”

“If you didn’t speak that way to your former wife don’t speak like that to my son.”

Levi chuckled before sitting down a couple of chairs away from Eren and across the table from Grisha.

“Don’t speak about my wife like that at all. Not in my fucking house you don’t.”

The glaring match between the two could have set the whole house on fire. Once glance at Armin and Eren knew that he wasn’t prepared for what was happening.

“If I knew that this would be the environment that my son was living in then I would have put a stop to it.”

“You can’t stop the law, I had the house and money which makes me the decider of what to do with Eren.”

“I’m taking Eren home with me tonight. There is no way that he is staying here.”

“Dad its fine, you just are firing him up. I don’t see him anyways and if I didn’t have Natalie it would be like I lived alone.”

“Oh so he ignores you too?”

“Dad I wouldn’t go home even if Levi would let me. Just drop it and let’s have a good time before you leave okay?”

It shocked Eren when Grisha popped out of his chair, nearly knocking it over.

“You’ve changed Eren, the son I knew would have followed me home in a heartbeat.”

He turned and started to walk out the door.

“Dad are you seriously just going to up and leave like that? Did you come in here with full intention of storming out like this?” Eren found his feet and was standing.

“I didn’t know what to expect when I got here but I have my answer.”

“Which would be?”

“I don’t have a son anymore.”

“Get out.”

The room went dead silent that you could hear a pen drop as everyone turned to look at Armin. His fist were clenched and he was slightly shaking.

“You heard me Grisha Jeager you ungrateful piece of trash. Get out before I start channeling my very angry wife.”

One glare from Armin had Grisha shaking his head and walking through the door, closing it behind him. A few moments later they head the front door close and in less than half an hour Eren had lost his father.

“Way to go blonde coconut.” Levi smirked before getting up and tussling Armin’s hair. Armin grinned as he looked up at Eren.

“So that’s what power feels like.”

“Whoa there don’t go incredible Annie on us.”

Armin and Eren laughed as Levi moved back to Eren and wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m sorry that he’s gone but when you told me he was coming over I pulled up some of his files and couldn’t believe what was in them. That, and you let your freaked out sister have my cell number.”

“You know what’s best for me so I trust you.”

Eren looked up at Levi as he bent over to give him a soft kiss. Breaking apart, Eren chuckled.

“The blonde coconut is disgusted by our display of affection.”

Levi’s eyes went wide. “Shit I went all day with Erwin and get two seconds in front of Armin and blow everything.”

“No it’s okay he knows.”

Sighing in relief, Levi kissed the top of Eren’s head.

“I’m taking a shower and I’m going to lock myself in my room and go over Erwin’s papers for the new law. You two don’t do anything reckless in the meantime.”

Eren looked at his watch and groaned.

“Actually we’ll be hitting the showers an bed soon I didn’t realize it was already so late.” Eren got up and rubbed his face.

“Come on blonde coconut I know you like getting your shower first.”

“Is this going to be a permanent nickname?”

“Most likely.” Levi grinned.

Once upstairs, Levi gave Eren a final kiss before retreating behind his bedroom door for the night. Eren gave Armin a towel and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. Eren sat down on the bed he hadn’t occupied in forever and sighed. Tonight was a rough turn and he didn’t know what his mother was going to do or Mikasa. He knew Mikasa would be happy at the news but she still had to live at home for another month. He wondered if he would be able to handle if his mother changed her mind about him and decided to break things off as well. He loved Levi and Armin but to lose his parents was something he never thought would happen.

“It’s going to be okay Eren.”

The sound of Armin’s voice made Eren jump up off the bed and look at the clock. Over half an hour had passed and he hadn’t realized it.

“I have you, Mikasa, and Levi. I have no doubt I will be. It’s just going to be hard to imagine a life without my father.”

“I know and I’m sorry Eren. Why don’t you go ahead and jump in the shower? I’ll be here when you get out and we can put today behind us.”

Eren nodded and grabbed his clothes he slept in the night before off the dresser and headed to the bathroom. There was still steam on the mirror but Eren knew that he could take a three hour long scolding hot shower and there would be hot water left over. He turned the shower on and stripped, tossing the clothes into the hamper. Finally getting into the shower he let the hot water run over his face, noting that it stung, but so did his father’s words.

The shower didn’t help like Eren hoped it would but when he returned back to the room he saw that Armin had already crawled under the covers and passed out. Eren found himself grateful that Armin was asleep which gave him the excuse to creep down the hallway and to the white doors he normally slept behind. He cracked the door and noticed the only light in the room was from the television and Levi on the bed with papers scattered all around him. Levi never looked up to acknowledge Eren entering the room and shutting the door.

“I never knew I married a Trekkie. This show has to be hundreds of years old.” Maybe it was Levi not wanting to do his work anymore or the fact that Eren’s voice cracked but Levi sat the papers in his hands down and held his arms out to Eren. Without missing a beat, Eren had crossed the room and landed into Levi’s embrace.

“Isn’t Armin going to be mad if you sleep in here?”

“He was asleep before I got out of my shower. He won’t know I’m gone until morning and that’s if Natalie doesn’t wake us up first.”

Levi lifted the sheets to cover Eren and in the process let them dump all over the floor. Eren curled into Levi’s side and felt himself relax as soon as he took a deep breath of his scent.

“You made a mess.”

“Those papers are a mess to begin with. I would rather douse them in Clorox and let them burn then to keep reviewing them.”

“What are they?”

“Erwin’s widow law.”

The silence that followed spoke for itself.

“Do you want the TV off to sleep kid?”

Eren shook his head as he closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was Levi running his hand through Eren’s hair, something he never found to be more soothing than right now.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't mean for this chapter to get so long but it did and the ending for it changed since I wanted to do a tribute to Leonard Nimoy, since I grew up watching Star Trek. I'm also starting to see the end of this fic, possibly within the next ten to fifteen chapters and I'm already tearing myself up over it. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!


	22. Critical Acclaim

_Levi_

It takes days for Erwin to personally go through each of the new recruits and Levi would go over them again to make sure that his choice was best for the corps and for that individual. But this round of drafts had taken longer to decide since Erwin couldn’t keep his hands off Levi. Every chance he could Levi was in his lap or he was towering over him on the couch or desk. While it made Levi’s stomach churn when Erwin put his hands on him he had to remind himself that it was for Eren. It took no time at all before Levi had confessed everything to Eren, who had surprisingly taken it in stride knowing that they hadn’t gone all the way again. But every night he had taken the time to reclaim Levi as his, even with Armin down the hall. Now, Erwin was sitting at his desk and Levi was sitting on his desk. Erwin handed him the last paper and glancing at the name, Mikasa Ackerman, Levi knew where she would go without a doubt.

“She has to go out and fight.”

“Even though its Eren’s sister?”

“Why should it matter? I can’t keep everyone safe and I know she can handle herself. Have you been watching them practicing for the past few days?”

“I have and I know she should go. She’s not going to be happy though.”

“Why?”

“I know you are going to try and convince me that Eren should stay here.”

“While I don’t want the brat to die he won’t make it here at headquarters. Sending him out into the country to patrol is going to drive him insane so he has to go.”

“Levi, if I approve for him to go to France I know you are going to try and follow.”

“I won’t. We have an agreement and that would be going against it.”

Erwin sat back in his chair and tucked his hair back into place. Levi could see his face relax and see how the stress had aged him.

“I know you better than you would like me to Levi. I love you and I always will but I know I have never captured your heart like that kid has. It makes me insanely jealous.”

“You’re right, there is no denying it but I already told you I will do anything to make sure he’s safe, even lying to him and being with you behind his back.”

“I know he has your heart, but do you have his? You’re so willing to put down anything and everything for him but is he willing to do the same?”

Levi looked at his clenched fists. He knew that Eren loved him without a doubt or any hesitation.

“I would hope so.”

“Tell him that he’ll be assigned to go to France. I’ll be deciding tonight if I’m sending you to be their squad leader.”

“If you love me Erwin you won’t hurt me anymore.”

Levi grabbed the recruit’s papers and stormed out of Erwin’s office and headed to the training grounds. Without assignments, the new recruits always spent their first days working out and keeping up with their training. Erwin and Levi had spent some time in the past few days watching to see how they train and what they continually went to. Levi quickly spotted Eren across the field in hand to hand combat with Mikasa. He was filthy, obviously from being thrown on the ground continually, while she looked as clean as when they first got there. Levi couldn’t help but to laugh when Eren charged at Mikasa and she dove to the side to avoid his attack, and grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him to the ground in one quick movement. She could reclaim all of Europe herself. They had noticed that Armin was always tucked under a tree, book in hand, and wouldn’t train. While they were at first concerned, Levi had seen Armin passed out with books in his hand, all about survival and strategies to win fights and wars. His application was the easiest to decide.

“Corporal, what a surprise, what can I do for you?”

“Gather me the recruits Eld.”

A nod and a whistle later, all the recruits were standing at attention in front of Levi.

“It has been a long week of watching and going over many papers but your commander and I have decided where each one of you will be going. There is a dire need for people to be sent to France so don’t be surprised if that is where you are located to. Okay, Armin Arlert, you are to remain here at headquarters and will join Erwin and me in developing strategies once outside France.  Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover will be sent further into Europe for special missions that will later be discussed. Connie Springer, Krista Lenz, Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman, and Eren Jeager will be sent into France. You will stay together as a squad and will be dropped into France within the week. All of you, take tonight to prepare as you will be prepared to leave. Any questions?”

If there was one face that Levi refused to look at it was Eren’s. Levi knew that he would be upset that he was sent to France, since he would assume that he had failed and Erwin was doing it to send him to his death.

“Right then, dismissed.”

Levi turned and walked away as quick as he could, hearing Eren call for him a few times. He didn’t get far before he was whipped around and facing Eren.

“That is not how you treat a high ranking officer Jeager.”

“Levi please tell me what I did wrong.” Panic and fear was clearly written on his face. Levi yanked his arm away and Eren brought his hand to his chest as if Levi had burned it.

“It’s corporal to you here Jeager.” Three blinks, their code for its okay, and Eren had relaxed his shoulders.

“I’m sorry corporal.”

Levi nodded and turned away before anything else could be said or done.

 

_Eren_

Watching Levi walk away was hard but after the three blink signal it put him to ease. What had fallen through on their plan that he would be sent to France and without Levi? Eren felt a hand wrap around his arm and looked to meet Armin’s eyes.

“Let’s go home and hopefully Levi can meet us there and explain.”

Armin was tugging on Eren’s arm in the direction of the parking lot. When he first got out of basic training all he wanted to do was go overseas and fight but the second Erwin made it a death sentence he did everything he could do get assigned elsewhere. He had let Levi do what he felt was best to pull Erwin away and fool him into believing they didn’t want to be together. He had trusted Levi to keep them safe and it didn’t work.

“Eren talk to me.” Armin looked away from the road and looked at Eren. It didn’t faze him that Armin had shoved him into the car and was barreling down the road.

“I’m going to die.”

“No you aren’t don’t talk like that Eren!”

“Armin the only reason I’m getting sent to France is because he didn’t believe us! Levi said he would keep us safe and he didn’t!”

“You are jumping to conclusions. Levi said that they need people overseas and all but three people from our class is going. Levi loves you and has a plan I know it.”

“We didn’t have enough time to make a plan besides convince Erwin we weren’t together like that and that fell though obviously.”

“Eren you were fifth in the class so even if you have to fight you have the odds in your favor.”

Eren put his head between his knees and Armin rubbed his back as they pulled into the driveway. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and left it to Armin to fish it out. After a minute of rapid clicking Armin sighed.

“Levi won’t be able to come for a few hours. Why don’t you go upstairs and pack?” Eren nodded his head and got out the car. Natalie happily greeted them at the door. He knew this could be one of the last times he ever saw her but still pushed past her and up the stairs. He could hear Armin apologizing behind him as Eren bolted into Levi’s room and dove face first into the bed.

“Would Annie have been upset if you had to go to France?”

“Honestly? I can’t be sure since I haven’t spoken to her since she left on duty. I think she would be happy to hear I’m okay though. But you know Levi can’t and won’t leave you to die.”

“How am I to know that?”

“Patience Eren, patience.” Eren felt the bed move as Armin got on and laid next to him.

“Calm down for now and wait for Levi. Trust him like I do.”

Easier said than done.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really killed me. I wrote it three different ways and this turned out the best and I feel awful because I still don't feel like it's 100% and I'm selling myself short and you guys as well. If you can bare with me I know the next couple fo chapters will be amazing.


	23. Dear God

Armin had convinced Eren to go take a shower, to let the warm steam clear his head, but Eren had crawled into bed on his own. He had easily passed out into a soft sleep, only to be woken up by the movement on the bed. He heard shoes hit the ground and slowly opened his eyes expecting to see the light of the evening sun pouring in but was instead welcomed by the moonlight. He reached his hand behind him and grabbed the fabric of a shirt.

“Levi?” He mumbled softly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“What time is it?”

“A little before midnight.”

“Were you with him?”

They sat there in silence before Eren retracted his hand back to his side. He sat up on the bed and pushed his hair enough out of his face that he could see properly. Standing up, he pulled his shirt down and grabbed his pillow.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to go sleep with Armin.”

“Eren please don’t leave me.”

“Why did you even come home? You should have stayed the night at his place.” Eren stumbled sleepily towards the door before he was yanked back and against Levi.

“Because I spent the night trying to convince him to let me go to France. He played us for fools the whole time and he knew. I had to get him to let me go to protect you. He knew from the beginning that almost your whole class was going to France regardless but I knew if I could go with you we both had a better chance of coming home.”

“Doesn’t compensate the fact that he still let us believe he was in the dark. I gave you the free reign to do whatever it took to keep us safe and it didn’t work. We’ve lost more than the war.”

Levi tugged Eren closer but the pillow he had in his hands kept them still separate.

“I did what I believed would work. And I didn’t lie to you and I didn’t hide it from you either.”

“No but it’s him. Sometimes I think about what you put Petra through and how well you hid it and I wonder if I’m getting played for a fool too.”

“Eren I love you more than Erwin and Petra combined. Hell, throw Hanji in that and I still love you more. Kid you don’t understand how wrapped around your finger I am.”

Eren finally looked up to meet Levi’s eyes and in that second all doubt was washed away. Levi quickly yanked the pillow from Eren and tossed it on the bed before closing the gap between their bodies and their mouths. Eren broke away to catch his breath and leaned against Levi.

“We just have to go out there and take one of the strong holds and that’s it right?”

“Yeah. Once we have complete control of France and have the border on lockdown that’s when we use our blonde coconut to figure out our advances. Erwin is wanting to take the surrounding countries that connect us to our allies. I was able to talk him into dropping your troop off at Montgenèvre which is right at the Italian border.”

“Will we be safer?”

“Very much so, little to no casualties. They won’t expect a push at the Italian border.”

“When will Erwin decide if you come or not?”

“I don’t know. He wasn’t keen on the idea.”

“Can’t say I blame him.”

“Don’t worry about me brat. It’s you that needs to be protected.”

“You think I can’t handle myself?”

“I know you can’t.”

Before Eren could say something snarky back, Levi had jumped up and wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist. Eren lost his footing in the surprise attack and landed back on the bed as Levi smirked.

“See, point taken.”

“That was a surprise attack which we won’t have to worry about. It’s the actual fight you should be concerned about.”

“I’m an old man Eren you shouldn’t make me worry at all.”

“I’ll consider you an old man when you can’t get your dick up anymore.” Eren bucked up, causing a moan to slip from Levi’s lips. “And you can’t convince me otherwise right now.”

“Don’t be a shit.”

Eren wrapped his hand around the back of Levi’s neck and pulled him into a sloppy and rough kiss. It took no time at all before Levi was running his hands under Eren’s shirt and leaving his prints over his chest. Levi grinded into Eren’s already hard erection causing him to release a few deep growls that turned him to tugging roughly on his uniform straps. Breaking the kiss to stand, Levi chuckled at the whimper that left Eren’s mouth.

“Scoot up further onto the bed.” Quickly undoing his straps and letting them drop to the floor Eren wordlessly did as he was told. Levi was quick to crawl back on top of Eren and dominate his mouth again, letting his hands slip him out of his clothes. He worked his way down Eren’s neck and chest and claimed one of his nipples in between his teeth and played with the other with his free hand. Eren found himself arching into Levi and trying to control his breathing from turning into pants.

Levi broke away to pull his shirt over his head and toss it across the room. Eren was quick to undo his pants and pull them down, revealing Levi’s equally hard member from its restricting prison. Eren licked his hand and wrapped it around Levi resulting in an approving moan. Levi however pushed Eren away and onto his back, only to reach into the bedside dresser drawer and grab the small bottle inside.

“Spread them Jeager.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Eren slowly spread his legs as Levi poured the lube onto his fingers and warmed it up. He pressed a finger against Eren’s entrance and slowly pushed in.

“Eren you have to relax or it’s going to hurt.”

“Levi I don’t know about this.” Levi stopped his movements and moved up to be face to face with Eren.

“How about we try and if you just can’t do this then we can switch. I’m not forcing you to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

“I promise I won’t.”

“Then we can try.”

Levi nodded as Eren took a deep breath and nodded to signal to Levi that it was okay to start again. Working him slowly then adding another finger, Eren was breathing evenly but quicker. It wasn’t until Levi added the third finger that Eren was pushing into Levi’s fingers, whimpering for more. When Levi brushed against his soft spot, it nearly sent him flying off the bed in pleasure. Levi continued to work his fingers until he deemed Eren ready.

He grabbed the bottle again and spread the lube onto his fingers and thoroughly covered his own throbbing member. Positioning it Eren’s entrance he looked up at Eren to see him biting his lower lip and his arm draped over his face.

“Eren you aren’t showing me that you’re okay.”

“I’m scared and nervous.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No. go ahead.”

Levi looked Eren in the eyes while he pushed in for any signs that he should pull out but when he hit full hilt Eren moaned deeper than Levi had ever heard. It took Eren a few minutes to adjust but then gave Levi the okay to start. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, watching Eren before he was caught off guard until he heard Eren whisper ‘ _faster old man’_ which sent Levi into a lustful frenzy. Throwing one of Eren’s legs over his shoulder, he changed the angle and knew that he had hit Eren’s sweet spot when he started curling his toes and grabbing the sheets.

“Soon…Levi I’m..”

Levi knew that he was about to reach his limit as well and grabbed Eren’s cock and started to pump in rhythm with his own thrusts. Eren pulled Levi down once more for a deep kiss before spilling between them and onto their stomachs and chests. The sight of Eren having his own orgasm helped Levi into his own, thrusting until he knew he was empty.

“I love you Levi.” Eren breathed heavily.

“I love you too Eren.” Levi smiled as he pulled out of Eren and bending over to softly kiss him. Levi grabbed a towel that was tossed onto the dresser and began to wipe Eren down.

“That was incredible.”

“I know I can be.”

Eren laughed as he took the towel from Levi and returned the favor of wiping him off.

“I’m so sore though.”

“It’s a good thing that none of you guys have work tomorrow so we can stay in bed all day. Well, not me unless Erwin decides to send me out then I get a mandatory 24 hours to prepare as well.”

Levi crawled next to Eren in bed and allowed him to be pulled close to his body, placing his head on Eren’s chest. They laid there in silence long enough for Levi to get heavy eyed and almost asleep.

“Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we get married when we come back?”

Levi chuckled. “We already are though.”

“I mean like a ceremony with flowers and tuxedoes and vows. Since we actually do love each other and I’ve seen people do it before.”

“Whatever you want Eren.”

“Can we have a baby?”

Levi curled into Eren’s side to quiet some of the laughter that had overtaken him.”

“Did they not teach you how to make kids in school? Men can’t get pregnant Eren I thought you would know that.”

“I do! I meant adoption! There’s so many kids out there that need families and I figured we could. I mean if you wanted to.”

“Eren Jeager, I would be happy to have a kid with you.”

“Then you would have two unless you stop calling me kid as well.” Eren giggled.

“Sure, but you’ll always be my brat.”

Eren leaned down to kiss Levi happily. They just had to survive one trip to France and they could start a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am so sorry about the update taking so long. So how about I had the next two chapters actually typed and ready when my laptop died on me and when I took it to a computer place it showed I had nothing on there. So of course I had to get a new laptop but when I did I forgot I would have to buy microsoft word but as a broke college student I can't pull that money out of my ass. But I have it now but I do have to retype the next chapter like I did this one so I hope for quicker updates again.


	24. Tonight the World Dies

One thing Eren was used to was Levi answering his phone in the middle of the  night. It never failed to annoy him if it woke him up and like this morning it did. He attempted to swat at the phone before opening his eyes enough to see Levi sitting further away on the bed, clearly out of arm’s reach. Eren groaned before grabbing Levi’s pillow and tossing it at him. He heard Levi laugh but didn’t realize that he had caught the pillow until it was thrown back at him with much more force than he threw it. Growling and sitting up, Eren was greeted by another pillow to the face, one of the many kept on the floor that when they bed was made, gave it a complete and richer look. Stunned and knocked slightly off, Eren jumped back up and went up to Levi and sat behind him. Grinning, he put his hands under Levi’s shirt and ran his hands up his chest.

 

“I’m sorry I’m going to have to finish this conversation later. Thanks for calling and letting me know Erwin.”

 

At the sound of the name that brought Eren back to reality, he dropped his hands and scooted back a little away from Levi.

 

“Where do you think you’re going? Getting me fired up and backing off like a brat.”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“If we adopted a little girl what would you want to name her?”

 

“Why does that matter right now?”

 

“Answer me and I’ll tell you.”

 

“Quinn and if it’s a boy I wanted him named after you.”

 

Levi looked at Eren, visibly stunned.

 

“Why would you curse that kid before it had a chance?”

 

“I know he would be amazing and strong just like the man he was named after.”

 

Levi lunged and had Eren on his back in a split second, with his mouth trying to take every inch of him he could. For once, Eren was level headed and pushed him back.

 

“Are you coming or not?”

 

“Common sense Eren of course I am. I said when we come back we’ll have a baby.”

 

“I was a bit hazy after last nights activities.”

 

"I can see that."

 

Levi was quick to try and hush Eren again by tugging at his pants and initiating the next day before deployment in bed. 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////

They allow the team twenty four hours before getting shipped out to pack and say their goodbyes but its less packing and more goodbyes. Armin was the only one left behind that Eren cared about since Mikasa was with him and Levi was squad leader. They were geared up before getting on the plane in what they were used to which unfortunately was a ton of belts and harnesses but simple beyond that. They carried small bags that held medical supplies and a small amount of food. The planes would drop them off about five miles from their targeted city to take over. Once they took it they would have a plane pick them up and switch out the squads to a group that would be staying. Levi promised that there would be little to no problems over throwing the small force they have there.

 

The plan was simple enough that Levi explained it to them when walking through the woods. They were about a mile away from their target and could see the buildings peaking from the small hills. The squad Levi had was the smallest out of all the ones shipped out but easily the strongest and least likely to have any casualties. Besides the few from his class there was a few others who Eren found out later had been on many tours with Levi and trusted him wholeheartedly.

 

“Our approach is simple and quick and I can’t afford for any mistakes no matter what. We’ll split up in groups of three, I don’t care who you are with but I’m taking Ackerman and Jeager, hush back there I can hear you. All I want is for us to split up and bust into any buildings and clean it out. I already talked to Sasha and Connie and they will actually stay back and climb the trees to take out any snipers before we go in. I was informed there was about fifty people camped out here so I expect a regroup in an hour to where our sniper birds are with a kill count. Understand?”

 

There was a round of yes’s and head nods. Eren felt a surge of happiness to know that he didn’t care about what anyone said that he was keeping an eye on him. Since they had left the house yesterday Levi hadn’t talked to him or made eye contact at least. He had clung to Mikasa as he started to worry about the fight. He told Mikasa about their plan to adopt and she was clearly through herself. She had another two months before she was to be entered into the lotto and she was beyond ready to start her family. Eren couldn’t help but laugh over the fact he couldn’t predict how her marriage would be. It could be a surprising hit like his and Levi’s or a wreck like Armin and Annie’s.

 

When they were less than a quarter of a mile away, Levi sent Sasha and Connie out and within an hour there were about twenty gunshots followed by silence. Praying that they were okay, Eren, along with everyone else, dropped their excess stuff and silently began their way to the city.

 

When they passed the outer line of the woods Eren could see that they approached the city from the side, as the large welcome sign was clearly seen off to the left and facing in the other direction. Levi gave the sign and the groups broke up and split towards the city. Eren followed closely behind Levi and was sure to look in the opposite direction that he was looking to make sure they didn’t miss anyone. When the first shots rang out Eren jumped and positioned his gun, waiting for attackers to come into the line of sight. They were coming around from the side of the building, towards the first round of shooting and Eren bumped into Levi as he came to a dead stop. Looking around Levi, he could see an open courtyard, filled with at least a hundred men.

 

“They are all open targets sitting like that. I doubt the first group is still alive and I doubt our snipers are alive either.”

 

His words made Eren shiver despite the heat of the French summer. Levi reached into his cargo pants and pulled out three grenades and handed it to him and Mikasa.

 

“On the count of three, unhook it and throw it out then open fire.”

 

Levi quickly reached up and kissed Eren.

 

“One….two….THREE!”

 

It was surprise that he could make his fingers work enough to throw the live grenade out then open fire. There was smoke and dust clouds everywhere and when it settled Eren looked around to see any survivors of the group. There was no way anyone could have survived that attack. He chuckled as the adrenaline ran through his veins and waited for Levi to scope. The other groups were coming to the detonation site and grouped up with them.

 

“There is no way they weren’t expecting us Corporal! After the first explosion tons of them kept showing up like a video game. We are in the clear now since we had to do a circle to get to you.” Jean breathed heavily trying to catch his breath.

 

“Did you see any casualties?”

 

“None yet but two groups were in that direction.”

 

“Eyes open group!” Levi commanded before holding up his gun and walking towards the missing groups. The city was small and there were only a few walkways that connected to the main open center that they had already bombed. They were nearly on the opposite side of where they came in that they saw the two groups laying on the ground. The first group composed of the few people he didn’t know and the second group was the same except that Jean had let out a blood curdling scream at the sight of his best friend lying against a wall, clearly shot to look like swiss cheese. He ran over to Marco and grabbed him, crying hysterically against his body.

 

“Corporal!” Levi whipped around and looked at the coupe approaching him, made up of Krista and Ymir.

 

“Yes ladies?”

 

“We scoped the rest of the place and its empty. They must have rushed out after the first round of shots.”

 

“Good. I’ll radio for the helicopter to come in and collect us and have one to get our dead. I want you two to find Sasha and Connie and bring them here dead or alive.”

 

They nodded before rushing off to where they were perched in the trees. Adrenaline is a funny thing, it makes your body work in mysterious ways and push itself. When Eren acknowledged that they were in less of a high threat area he started to get light headed. Eren leaned against a building for support before Levi turned to him.

 

“You okay Eren?”

 

Eren coughed into his hand and looked up at Levi.

 

“I think I’ve been shot.”

 

Levi rushed to him and caught him before he nearly hit the ground. He knew where the bullet had hit because Levi was pushing his hand against the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

 

“Eren just look at me and don’t shut your eyes.”

 

“But I’m sleepy Levi. You didn’t exactly let me sleep much the past couple of days.” He managed to chuckle as some of the others came over to watch. One grabbed the radio Levi had and called for rescue.

 

“Eren if you die you know we can’t have that baby you wanted.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And we can’t have that big wedding either.”

 

Eren was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. He could see the distress in Levi’s eyes and the tears running down his face. He glanced over to see Mikasa and saw her crying as well, clutching her red scarf, wondering how she managed to get that past inspection and to here.

 

“I’m not going anywhere Levi. I couldn’t leave you alone. I love you Levi.”

 

“I love you so much Eren Jeager. I can hear the helicopters now so just hold on.”

 

“I’m just going to take a nap.”

 

“No Eren focus me.”

 

“Okay Levi…”

 

Eren struggled to keep his eyes open and focus on Levi. It seemed like years before he was ripped from Levi’s arms and placed on a flat surface. He thought he would take a nap and Levi wouldn’t know since he was left back on the ground with his squad. A nap couldn’t hurt.

**  
  
  
  
**

 


	25. Buried Alive

Though Eren would never tell him in fear that he would stop, he would wake up often to the sound of Levi reading one of his books out loud. Something he would never realize he enjoyed until he woke up to the sound of someone reading, but it was disappointingly not Levi. He felt hazy, unsure of where he was and who it could be. Eren opened his eyes, trying to blink out the sleep and looked around the room. The white walls were blindingly bright and he knew the only place with walls like that was the hospital.

“Hello Eren my name is Nile Dok and I have been sent to monitor your health until you wake up. Now that you have, I have a few questions I would like to ask you about the invasion and a few of your comrades.”

“Water.” Eren reached for the table next to him and Nile stood to pour from the jug a cup of water and handed it to Eren. Quickly drinking the water Eren felt refreshed and sat back on the bed, tired just from sitting up.

“Eren, what do you remember from the invasion?”

Eren closed his eyes and tried to remember. “Not much right now. I remember going through the woods and going to the city and there being a lot more than what we were told there would be. We threw grenades and opened fired to get rid of the big portion of them. We had to look around to find all of our group and we saw…” Eren stopped and covered his mouth. “Marco….”

“Yes, unfortunately Marco Bodt was a casualty in your invasion. Eren I would like to ask you about your relationship with your husband Levi.”

Eren smiled then bolted up. “Where is he? Where is Levi?”

“”He’s safe and came back unharmed. I’ll let you see him later.”

Eren was unsure but trusted him enough to continue. “I love my husband very much. We got matched together in the lotto and we kept an open mind about things and we fell in love. I trust Levi with everything I have.”

“Tell me about Erwin. I know your husband and him have more of a relationship past work.”

“Had. They had something before. Excuse me but why does this matter? You haven’t explained anything to me.”

“My apologies. As you are aware there are many other groups that traveled out he same day you did. Yours is the only one that came out with the least amount of casualties. We believe that there are people within the government that revealed our plans. We have been waiting over a week for you to come out of your coma to talk since we have everyone else questioned and some in custody. The reason I want to know about Erwin is because some of the stuff found at his home and what he has admitted to on trial.”

“I’ve been out for a week?”

“By the time you were discovered to be wounded and to the hospital the doctors didn’t expect you to live but you did. However your body went into shock and you’ve been in a coma since.”

“Wow I hope Levi wasn’t too worried. But what did you find out about Erwin.”

“We initially thought the ambush was targeted at your group since we didn’t hear anything from the other groups in days and thought we lost signal with them, not that most to all were dead. We brought Erwin in for questioning as his home and office were raided. His office is recorded at all times and found many tapes with you and him and Levi and him together, obviously being blackmailed. Personal affairs are none of our concern but when we found out he threatened to have you both killed it raised red flags for us.”

“Levi told me I had no choice regardless to go to France and he went to protect me. Erwin has let us both go.”

“Once the other groups were found he was no longer held in our custody and what is now your personal affairs is no longer our problem.”

“Levi will handle things when I see him.”

“Which brings me to ask you about your best friend Armin.”

“Is he okay?”

“He is currently in police custody.”

Eren shot up in bed and sat wide eyed. “What for? Armin is the last person who should be in prison!”

“Calm down Eren, Armin has done nothing from what we can tell but he is guilty by association. It took a good team and a few days but we managed to figure out what went wrong. You know that even in our great country there are secret supporters of the Titan movement. They train and prepare their children to take military jobs so they can tell the Titan government what our next plans are. We have never fallen for this until now. There is a few families from out west that had children join the military the same year as you. Annie Leonhardt who is apart of the Military Police and married to your best friend Armin.”

“I see what you mean. But they very rarely talked.”

“According to their personal phone records they did everyday and for a few hours at least.”

“He’s my best friend and I didn’t even know.”

“Which is why he is in custody. We don’t believe he is guilty of anything but its a precaution while we have Annie in custody. But she has two known accomplices, Reiner and Berthold, who you know in your training squad and for the raids of France they were dropped into Titan territory. We believe they are the ones that helped Annie notify the right people.”

“I would have never guessed they would do something like that.”

“No one really did.”

Eren laid back against the bed and ran his hand over his bandages.

“I want to see Levi now.”

“I guess I’ve pushed it back long enough. Because Armin was living in his house he is guilty as well until Armin is cleared of all charges. If he is found guilty of helping his wife then Levi will go to trial. And unfortunately so will you. See, this hospital is actually a wing attached to the prison and even though you were wounded, you are being held until everything is either cleared or until the worse happens.”  

“But I didn’t do anything and I know Levi didn’t as well!”

“Well I will be showing this tape to the courts in just a couple of hours.”

“Tape?”

“Yes, this room is video monitored with sound as well. The court agreed not to bring you to the courtroom for trial and instead deemed this better.”

“How will they know if Armin is guilty?”

“His trial will determine if he gave Scouting secrets and is a supporter.”

“And if he is found guilty?”

“The same as his wife, death penalty.”

“And Levi and I?”

“Same. You and Levi have stated testimonies and are open to any questions and have given us matching stories. I hope that everything works out for you and your husband, our system is not fair all the time.”

Nile gathered his bag and papers and excused himself from the room. A nurse was sent in to check his vitals, get him food, and change his bandages. He could only imagine what Levi was thinking and if he would ever see him again.

 


	26. Darkness Surrounding

Levi

Since the helicopters took Eren away back in France Levi had yet to see him again. Every part of him wanted to get on the carrier and go back with him but one look around to see his disheveled troops and he knew where he was needed. Within hours they were all shipped out of there with the bodies of the dead and the remainder of the living.  He knew that Eren was close to his squad and Sasha and Connie had seen the same fate as Marco. If he made it out alive he would be devastated.

Levi stepped out of the helicopter as soon as it landed and was faced with eight people in Military police outfits that he didn’t recognize. It wasn’t good news if there was so many.

“Corporal Levi?”

Levi  nodded and stood defensively.

“You are under arrest under the accusation of aiding the Titans and giving them secure information regarding the Military and its strategies.”

“Excuse  me? Explain what's going on!”

There wasn’t an explanation as he was grabbed by two of the biggest guards. He understood that the extra reinforcements was in case he fought back. He felt the cold metal of the handcuffs around his wrists as he was escorted in the opposite direction of the hospital and to the courthouse. Rarely used, the courthouse was attached to the prison that could hold over forty thousand prisoners but on a bad year housed no more than a thousand. Crime rates were down at a time of war.

Because of his high military status and class ranking, Levi was escorted to a cell on one of the top floors. When the guards released him into the cell he could see the adjoining bathroom and was glad to discover  a shower inside. Covered in blood and sweat, he stripped his clothes off and stepped into the hot running water. He knew he would get answers soon but he wasn’t passing the opportunity to get clean.

“Eren…”

Levi rested his head against the side of the shower and wondered if his husband was alive and okay. At least a whole day had lapsed since he sent Eren away and three since they left together. What had happened in those three days that warranted his arrest?

After he felt the water start to turn cold he cut it off and climbed out, grabbing the fresh towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist. When he entered the room again he was startled by the man in a black suit who was sitting in a chair and looking over some papers.

“Can I help you?”

“Ahh yes, Corporal Levi what a pleasure to meet you.”

“If you don’t explain what’s going on nothing about this will be pleasurable.”

“Agreed. Well please make yourself comfortable. And may I suggest changing in the next room? There are cameras in this one recording our conversation.”

“I’m fine how I am. Where is Eren?”

“He’s safe right now at the hospital wing of the prison. Do you have any idea why you are here?”

“If I did I wouldn’t be asking everyone.”

“You were ambushed in France were you not?”

“We were and we made it out surprisingly well for a sneak attack.”

“Well I hate to deliver the bad news but every city that was planning on being attacked yesterday was ambushed as well. We believe that inside sources told the Titans our plan of attack.”

“You have got to be kidding me. How many survivors?”

“Besides your troop? Maybe a couple hundred.”

“We sent out thousands though!”

“Thats why we believe the culprit is within your troop or immediate circle. We already have a few people of interest in custody.”

“Like who?”

“Commander Erwin Smith, yourself, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa Ackerman. They are all being interviewed as we speak.”

“Do you believe that one of us would compromise our comrades lives like that?”

“We are unsure. Corporal I would advise you to take care for if it plays out as we fear it might you will be placed high on the accusational pole.”

“Quit beating around the bush and tell me what you are trying to say.”

“We believe have recently discovered that Annie Leonhardt, wife of Armin Arlert, is an illegal alien living within our country. Now I understand that a lot of people send their children here in hopes of a better life but that however is not the case here. She has been sending information to the Titans on our military secrets. We also believe that the two soldiers you sent deep into Titan territory, Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover, are also Titan immigrants and aiders. Sending them into Titan territory just sent them home and safe if we are correct. ”

“But Armin was living with me and Eren and we never heard him talk to her and he would be the only one that could.”

“Upon the confiscation of his phone, there are many calls, nearly every night for many hours to a contact he has listed as ‘Annie’.”

“So what does this have to do with Eren and I?”

“He was living in your house and since we don’t know if the three of you conversed with her we don’t know if you are or are not guilty of providing these secrets.”

“We aren’t! I have never talked to her and I have never met her. Armin is living in my house as a favor to my husband.”

“Until the trial you stand as an accomplice. I’m sorry but until then that is all I have to say and give you Corporal.”

The suited man stood and fastened the buttons on his jacket. Levi quickly stood up and stepped closer to the man.

“I just want to see Eren please.”

“Not until he wakes up Corporal. Even then you might not see him again. I’m sorry.”

The man looked down at the floor and turned away from Levi. He knocked on the door and it was opened for him to step through then locked again. Still wet, Levi hit the floor on his knees and screamed into the palm of his hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anyone that still reads this after my long between updates you deserve so much in life. I was debating on adding an Erwin and Armin POV but wasn't sure. If I should please let me know and if there isn't anything you understand so far I can work it into their POVs as well. But seriously guys thank you so much!!


	27. Natural Born Killer

Armin

“Mr. Arlert can you tell the court why you are here today?”

Armin looked around at the full courtroom. Most of the people that were in the crowd had different military uniforms on. He was sat at a long table with his lawyer and at the end of the table there was presumably another lawyer and Levi. Armin gave him a panicked look and wasn’t assured by the grim look Levi gave back.

“Actually no, I don’t.”

He had been at work, going over a new law that him and Erwin had been working on when two large men and a short one in a suit came in and arrested him. Spending the night in a cell with no communication made Armin fear for the worst. He couldn’t recall a reason to be brought into jail or one so severe that he was being held without information. The next morning the same short man in the suit came in and handed him some clothes to change into and escorted him to the courtroom that he was now sitting in.

“You are here today on suspicion that you aided the Titans and gave them valuable information that would be fatal to not only your comrades but to the government as we know it.”

“How would I possibly be able to talk to any of the terrorists?”

“Through your wife Annie.”

“Annie? I haven’t talked to Annie in weeks!”

“When we confiscated your phone yesterday there were no less than a call a day to the contact in your phone listed as Annie.”

Armin blushed and looked into his lap.

“Are you aware that your wife has illegally lived in our country most to all of her life?”

Armin shook his head.

“I wasn’t. I assumed she was from here.”

“As we have pieced together, she had her two accomplices, Reiner and Bertholt, working with her as well to disclose this information. We believe that you have as well, especially since you have been taken so highly under Commander Erwin’s wing and seen top security papers.”

“I haven’t! I haven’t talked to Annie let alone tell her what we are doing in the scouts. Tell me what happened in France because there is no reason for this unless something happened!”

The judge banged his gavel and cleared his throat.

“Please bring the video of Eren Jeager’s testimony to the stand to let Mr. Arlert become more aware of the situation.”

A man appeared with a portable television and put the DVD into the player. Armin could hear Levi’s chair move as sat more upright and wide eyed at the television. When the television turned on he could see Eren in the medical bed and a suited man next to him. He started to stir from his sleep then violently jerked awake.  Armin and Levi spent the next few minutes watching Eren tell what happened in France, that they were ambushed, and he had no idea that it had happened.

“I WANT TO SEE MY HUSBAND!”

“Corporal please calm yourself or we will have to use more reinforcements!” The judge yelled.

Levi’s lawyer had a strong hold onto his arm and whispered angrily to him. In just a couple minutes Levi was sitting again with his head in his hands.

“So Mr. Arlert, now that you are caught up with everything that has happened, is there anything you would like to say?”

“No, there isn’t.”

“Until Annie has been captured and questioned then you will remain under arrest. As long as you are under suspicion Corporal Levi and his husband Eren Jaeger will also remain under arrest. Until her capture we will be on standby with this case. Court dismissed.”

Right before the judge could bang his gavel for dismissal the door to the courtroom was flung open and a tall lanky man and Erwin Smith walked in.

“Wait! My client has one more viable piece of information to the case.”

The judge looked peeved at the interruption but the two men continued their way up to the judge and handed him a folder of papers and a few DVD cases. Erwin looked over his shoulder at Armin and in their moment of eye contact Armin knew what was about to happen.

“As previously stated in Commander Smith’s trial, there was a possible motive that would have convinced us to why he would send Eren and Levi into France that was deemed irrelevant and personal in their own affairs. We are here right now to prove to you the innocence of Armin Arlert.”

Armin could hear Levi whispering to his lawyer and looked down into his own hands. What he had been covering up for months was about to go public and if it didn’t convince the court of his own innocence then he didn’t know what would.

“In your hands your honor is my clients phone records and those DVD’s are surveillance camera footage of the past month alone. I understand that Armin has listed in his calls at least one everyday to his wife Annie but I would like you to actually call the home number listed for her contact.”

The judge nodded and a member of the Military Police brought forth Armin’s personal mobile and dialed the number. Within a couple of seconds everyone was staring at Erwin as he pulled his own personal mobile phone out of his pocket.

“Explain what you are trying to get at.” The judge said.

“Armin was telling the truth, he wasn’t calling Annie everyday, it was me. This proves that he hasn’t had contact with his wife and proves his innocence. Those DVD’s are private footage of my office during the times he and I were in there alone.”

“Are you confirming that you have been indulging in an affair with Mr. Arlert and himself with you Commander Smith?”

“I am.”

“This is pretty solid evidence for his release but enough for you to lose your own position and title Commander. I hope he was worth it.”

“He is.”

“Until Annie is captured we still need to keep Mr. Arlert under our watch and will remain in custody. However, this does prove the innocence of the Corporal and his husband and I will grant them their freedom today. I will allow Mr. Arlert a few moments to talk to his lawyer and his friends before taken back into custody. Court dismissed.”

Armin could feel the heat of his blush throughout his whole body. Everyone quickly rushed to him and before he could look up he felt the need step in between Erwin and Levi.

“What is going on Armin? Secretly hooking up with Erwin after all he has done to Eren and I?”

“Calm down Levi, he put you and Eren first.”

“Guys please stop. After I moved in with Eren and you Levi, and found out what was going on I figured that I could help in my own way. So I studied and worked to guarantee that I would be kept and placed around Erwin. Once I was I decided to get close to him and convince him to leave you guys alone because you loved each other so much. As you know, neither of us are happy in our marriages and decided to take it further than what was my original intent.”

“But when I realized how much I cared for Armin I backed off you and Eren before he even outright told me what he originally wanted. If I wanted our happiness I had to give you yours Levi.”

“But what does this all mean now?” Levi could barely manage above a whisper.

“They have to catch Annie to clear Armin. There is no way around that. They were together too long for the court not to feel comfortable that he doesn’t know anything. Since he wasn’t living with you guys then, and had only met you once or twice before, there was no obvious intention that you and Eren were in on the attacks. This testimony today cleared you and Eren completely and shows you two as the victims.”

“Which of course you two are. But I had never planned for this to hit the courts and become public. This is something Erwin took a gamble on because now he has to go through his own reviews since he put a slanderous look on the scouts by engaging in a relationship outside of his marriage and with a subordinate of his ranks. If I get out of this alive then I will lose my position as well.”

“Armin doesn’t deserve all this, I do, but unfortunately I’m dragging him down with me. I risked your happiness Levi but not anymore.”

“Armin will be fine, he hasn’t done anything wrong. As soon as they find Annie we can get the rest of this situated and figured out. For now I’m going to go get Eren, bring him home and get him better. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t already found her Erwin.”

“She is a bit harder to find than you would think. But go to Eren, you two need each other right now.”

The lawyer stepped into their group and cleared his throat.

“They are ready to take you back Armin.”

“Okay.”

“It’ll be fine Armin. I promise.” Erwin pushed a few of Armin’s hairs out of his face and smiled softly.

When Armin turned to say goodbye to Levi he noticed that him and his lawyer had already left, he assumed to go to Eren of course. But for now Armin was to wait until they can find Annie, which meant he had to end date but a long wait time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so stuck on this chapter and it still turned out bad. I'm looking to end this by no later than 30 chapters so wrap up soon guys! Thanks to everyone that still reads this with my late updates and poor English skills.


	28. Radiant Eclipse

_**Levi** _

 

As soon as Armin’s lawyer stepped between them he took the chance to flag his own lawyer down. He was ready to go see Eren after such time apart. His lawyer led him past the crowd that was still talking about the breaking news of the case. Once out of the courtroom, the lawyer started to walk ahead of Levi to lead him the way to Eren. They were in the main courtroom that would accommodate the most people to sit and watch so it was near the center of the jailhouse portion of the building. Levi was led down the long hallway and to the elevators, to which they took to the top floor.

 

“It takes longer this way but I want you to wait before leaving since there is news reporters swarmed outside the front doors.”

 

“I understand. Have you made accommodations for us to get home?”

 

“You are able to go home tonight but as for Eren I’m not sure. When I last heard of his condition he had just woken up so I don’t know how well he’s doing. I couldn’t imagine the doctors keeping him in bed any longer.”

 

“Knowing Eren he’s already trying to leave and go home.”

 

They came up to double swinging doors that had a giant ‘H’ in red painted on the door, indicating that they were now entering the hospital portion of the building. When they walked through the doors the clean smell of bleach gave Levi a sigh of relief that the hospital wasn’t as dark and dingy as the jail part had been. The lawyer took a look at one of the papers in his hand and at the directions of room numbers and took a right. Not even half way down the hallway they took a right and he stopped at the first door.

 

“Here we are, 850. I have some stuff to discuss with you two and I’ll be able to answer any questions as well.”

 

“Its not something that can wait?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Fine but give us a few minutes before you start okay? You know how long it’s been since I’ve seen him.”

 

“Understood. Go ahead, I’m right behind you.”

 

He didn’t know if he should knock or not so he tapped the door a few times and opened it slowly.

 

“Dr. Quinn I told you that if you give me anymore special attention my husband will come after you with jea-”

 

Eren was sitting up in a giant cushioned chair and was facing out the window before he turned with a half grin at door and met eyes with Levi. The second they made eye contact his jaw dropped and they stared at each other before Eren raised his arms and made grabby hands towards Levi. In just a few short strides Levi was in front of Eren and grabbing his face and kissing him like they hadn’t before. It was only a few seconds before Eren turned his face away to break it.

 

“I’m still hurting I know you want to crush me into you and never let go but you might actually break me.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Levi whispered before dropping to his knees and putting his head in Eren’s lap. Something Eren used to do all the time when he wanted attention when he was forced to do work at home. He smiled to himself when Eren started to run his fingers through his hair, something else he did to Eren.

 

“Well you might not break me but I’m still not up for a full Scout workout either.”

 

“I’m still sorry.”

 

“For?”

 

“Everything. Letting you go to France, not realizing what danger you were in, letting you get hurt. Just everything.”

 

“And how would you know it was going to happen?”

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“Exactly. Now shut up and tell me how much you love me.”

 

“Too much obviously. But first tell me about this Dr. Quinn I need to go after? Was she too thorough with that sponge bath? Give you chocolate after 7:30? She doesn't even know what kind of monster you can be with candy so late."

 

Eren chuckled and kissed Levi on the head. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each others company after everything until they heard a knock at the door.

 

“Not Dr. Quinn but may I come in yet?”

 

Levi sat up and huffed. “Sure I guess. Eren, this is our lawyer.

 

“Oh? Okay should I be worried?”

 

“For you and your husband? No. As for your friend, a little.”

 

“Armin?”

 

“Yes, as of right now he is still in custody while both you and Levi have been released. Eren, you’ll be kept until medically released at least. But as for Armin he will be kept until Annie has been brought in.”

 

“That isn’t fair, he hasn’t done anything wrong.”

 

“Actually,” Levi looked at Eren and took his hand, running his fingers over the palm of his softly. “Erwin and Armin helped give us our freedom today and proved we weren’t involved.”

 

“Great but how?”

 

“They’ve been in a relationship for a little bit aparently.”

 

The face of disgust Eren made made Levi laugh out loud, shocking them both.

 

“Please tell me this is a joke! That’s so gross! I’m going to kill him next time I see him.”

 

“You can’t do that Eren, I can’t let you go to jail forever.”

 

“Yeah but you’ll kill Erwin and we’ll be in jail together at least.”

 

“Let’s not and say we did.”

 

“How did it happen though?”

 

“Armin said when he came to live with us and found out what Erwin was doing he wanted to help and he accidentally got too involved and he did a great job because Erwin actually started to leave us alone before Armin even had to ask.”

 

“Mr. Ackerman you make me useless.” The lawyer chirped up.

 

“Because I told you I didn’t need you here. I could have told some outrageous lie about getting out and Eren would believe me.”

 

“I’m disappointed that I can’t look out my window to see the jail in flames and you coming to get me because the whole place is burning down.”

 

“Next time I will.”

 

“You better.”

 

Levi smiled before leaning up and meeting Eren for a kiss.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted happy Levi and Eren before I wreck you guys in the next chapter which is already half written and really good and long so good luck


	29. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay as a heads up this does detail some violence and blood etc. but its about a paragraph and easy to skip since I will bold the first couple of words. The first part is my bad attempt at another smut so have fun.

Eren

1 Month Later

 

Eren preferred to close the blinds at night in the bedroom so when the sun rose the next morning it would be blocked out and he could sleep until Levi drug him out of bed. However, Levi won the fight more often so when the sun was ready to shine right into Eren’s face he knew he might as well get up for the day. After the first couple weeks home he had a hard time adjusting back into his daily routine. Loud noises startled him easy, anything to physical was still decently painful, and he never liked to be left alone either. He asked Levi to be there when he woke up and went to sleep mainly, but general company of his husband was always wanted.

 

Eren woke this morning to the sun blaring directly into his face, as if to personally offend him. He stretched the whole side of his bed, no longer did his now healed wound send any pain through his side. He rolled over to Levi’s side of the bed to see it empty, almost as if it hadn’t been slept in at all, which of late, was very possible. The night before Eren had crawled into bed, exhausted from helping Natalie in the garden all day, and tried to wait for Levi to join but couldn’t stay awake. Eren threw the covers off of himself, only to scatter to the other side to retrieve them after the cold gust of wind smacked him after spending all night in his heated cocoon of blankets. He wrapped the  blanket around his nearly naked body and climbed out of bed.

 

It was a Saturday morning and he wasn’t concerned that Natalie would be in the house. His only concern was trying to find Levi in the house. He checked the normal places, the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, and even the pool before dragging himself to the room he hoped Levi hadn’t spent another night in. Since their release from prison, Levi personally started tracking leads to where Annie could possibly be at. Much to Eren’s unhappiness, Levi cautiously teamed up with Erwin as well, to write and present a new law as well, one that would change the marital law that had stood for hundreds of years, one that would no longer use the lotto to match people to marry, but let people fall in love with each other and marry at their own will. Clearly Erwin wanted this so he and Armin could be together, but until Annie is found it would sit at the back burner of concern.

 

Eren saw walking up the hallway that the study’s door was cracked and the light of the room was peeking out into the hallway confirming Levi’s whereabouts. Eren slowly opened the door and peaked in and saw Levi sitting in his favorite arm chair, head rested to the side, and quietly snoring. He had a couple books in his lap along with many papers with multiple markings on to indicate changes. Eren carefully picked up the books and stacked the papers onto his desk and took his blanket off and laid it in Levi’s lap. He slept so little and when he did so lightly that he never woke Levi up from a nap unless he had to but when Eren turned to leave the room he was startled when he was yanked back.

 

“Sorry I fell asleep.”

 

“It’s okay I was just trying to keep you warm. Why don’t you go upstairs and crawl in bed?”

 

“I wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep if I tried. And what about you Mr. Boxerbriefs?”

 

“I was going to get clothes on after I found you.”

 

Levi grinned and picked up the corner of the blanket and Eren giddily climbed into his lap, straddling him suggestively. After a few moments to get settled Levi had Eren deep into a kiss. Eren knew how much the first few weeks of nonstop contact Levi wanted but kept him distant because he was still in pain. Now that he was more healed, he was ready to let Levi do whatever he needed to calm the anxious beast inside him.

 

It didn’t take long before Levi had Eren panting and grabbing at his shirt to take off while Levi’s mouth had found its way from his mouth to his neck and to one of his hardened nipples. Eren could feel Levi getting hard underneath him from the circular grinding he was doing with his own hips. Nothing could interrupt the moment except for Levi’s ringing cellphone. Groaning and pulling apart, Levi reached over to the table beside his chair and looked at the caller ID. He shook his head and turned his phone on silent before turning back to Eren.

 

“That man knows how to ruin a moment.” Levi sighed and sat back in his chair.

 

“Who?”

 

“Erwin of course.”

 

“Oh look at the sound of his name my dick went limp.”

 

“Well lets fix that.”

 

Levi grinned before reaching into Eren’s boxers and releasing his strained dick.

 

“My lying husband what a shame.”

 

Eren grinned before laying a soft kiss on Levi’s lips. As soon as Levi had his hand wrapped around Eren’s dick this kiss was broken by a soft moan from Eren. Moving his hand skillfully over Eren and using his other hand on his balls, Levi had Eren a mess in a matter of minutes. Eren had his hands holding onto Levi’s shoulders and his head forward, panting heavily as weeks of not being touched showed.

 

“Levi… I’m gonna…”

 

“Just do it Eren.”

 

He nodded and Levi moved his hands faster to quicken his orgasm. After one last kiss, Eren threw his head back and moaned as he came onto his and Levi’s chest. After regaining his senses, he looked awkwardly at Levi as he was laughing and smiling up at Eren.

 

“You always make the best O faces.”

 

“Don’t make fun of me.”

 

“I’m not I’m appreciating you. Get up real quick.”

 

Levi slapped Eren’s ass as he crawled out of his lap. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a couple of tissues and cleaned himself off then opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle. He grabbed a couple more tissues before walking back to Eren and wiping him off as well.

 

“Was that okay or do you want to move upstairs?”

 

“The chair is fine. I just need you so bad right now.”

 

Levi paused momentarily and looked up at Eren. Eren bit his bottom lip to suppress a needy smile and it was a matter of second before Levi had unbuttoned his own pants and yanked them off. Both of them were standing nude before Eren took a quick start and slammed into Levi, forcing him to take a couple steps back before landing back into the chair. Eren quickly climbed on top of Levi while he grinned and opened the bottle, pouring the contents onto his fingers. Levi inserted his first finger which caused a little moan to escape Eren.

 

“Please…”

 

Levi obliged his husband and inserted another finger. This time he got a little groan from Eren and was signaled to start stretching him when he pressed down on his fingers. When Eren started to grind on him Levi put in the final finger and finished prepping him.

 

“If it gets too rough or you start to hurt we can stop. Don’t push yourself too much.”

 

“Levi if you don’t get inside me and fuck me until I can’t move the only person that will hurt is you.”

 

“Eren…”

 

“I will I promise. I’m fine please Levi.”

 

Eren gave Levi his pouted look before winning Levi over. Removing his fingers he quickly replaced them with his own cock, making Eren gasp and grab onto Levi’s shoulders roughly. Levi put his hands on either side of Eren’s buttcheeks and spread them, helping to lower him until he was fully inside. After a few moments of Eren staying still to adjust, he softly started rocking back and forth to let Levi know he was ready. Keeping his hands on either side of his cheeks, Levi helped Eren raise himself up, nearly pulling out completely before slamming back down. Levi’s mouth easily found its way back to Eren’s chest, taking licks and bites, marking Eren as his. Their pace stayed the same while Eren continually rocked against his husband's body, panting and moaning feverishly. It wasn’t long before Levi took back one of his hands and wrapped it around Eren’s cock.

 

“Levi finish me now I can’t any longer!”

 

Levi silenced him by claiming his mouth one last time before working Eren to his end. As soon as Eren tucked his face into the side of Levi’s neck he released himself between them once again. Only a few moments later did Levi moan out Eren’s name and release himself inside his husband. Sweating and panting, Eren pulled off of Levi then fell against his chest and basked in their after glow.

 

“Eren?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Eren sat up and looked at Levi before he reached up and wiped under both his eyes.

 

“If you were going to cry I would have pulled out.”

 

“I’m just happy to have you.”

 

“You are so cheesy. But I couldn’t imagine life without you.” Levi smiled before kissing Eren lightly.

 

“Shower?”

 

“I’ve trained you well brat.”

 

Eren grinned before climbing off Levi, who after standing up grabbed his phone to call Erwin back. As the screen lit up he saw the amount of missed calls and texts from multiple contacts. He went to the first voicemail, from Erwin’s phone, that he declined.

 

“Levi it’s Erwin’s wife please come help! He’s been stabbed and he’s bleeding out! Please hurry!”

 

The voicemail ended with Levi standing with wide eyes. He listened to the next couple voicemails, all with the same message.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Erwin’s been stabbed and they think he might not make it. We have to get to the hospital.”

 

“What about the showers?”

 

“It’ll have to wait we need to go now.”

 

They both ran up to the bedroom and grabbed the first clothes they could land their hands on and changed. The hospital was over half an hour away and with Levi driving it took ten minutes. It worried Eren how concerned Levi was to get to Erwin, making him feel like he was missing something, almost that Levi still cared too much for Erwin. He couldn’t blame them, they had crazy history, no matter how much Eren wanted to pretend that they didn’t. When they pulled up it was obvious that someone had alerted the media, seeing as the front of the hospital was packed with people with cameras. As soon as they had stepped out of the car they were ambushed with questions. Eren stood close to Levi as he led the way through the crowd and into the hospital. Men in full scouting uniforms approached them.

 

“Corporal we are here to lead you to the Commander's room. We will warn you now that he isn’t doing good and it may be hard to handle how he looks right now.”

 

“I fight in wars, I’ve seen bad and I doubt he looks bad enough to scare me away. Take me now.”

 

The men nodded and led them down the hall and to the elevator. After riding to the top floor Eren recognized where they were in the hospital, especially since they passed the room he was holed up in for weeks. There was special clearance you needed to have to get to this floor which meant it was for the important only. They stopped in front of room 848 before Levi slowly opened the door. When they entered there was only a handful of people, Levi’s squad, a couple of men in suits, and a skinny blonde woman who was in tears next to Erwin’s bed. Eren knew when Levi saw Erwin because he stopped where he was and froze. Eren didn’t have the heart to look until Levi had composed himself.

 

 _ **If there was**_ one sight Eren wish he could take back it would be this one. If someone hadn’t told Eren that it was Erwin laying in front of him he wouldn’t have believed them. He was hooked up to IV’s and tubes that fed into his mouth and nose, obvious for breathing. His face was completely covered in blood and swollen and it looked like the doctors had already put stitches in his face. His right arm was in a cast and his left had about four stitched up gashes that he could see. He was tucked under the blankets and Eren could only imagine what he looked like underneath. Levi ran his hands over his face and through his hair before composing himself enough to talk.

 

“Should I dare to ask what happened?”

 

One of the men in a suit stepped forward and cleared his throat.

 

“Early this morning Mrs.Smith was awoken by the shattering noise of a window breaking followed by screaming and fighting. By the time she got down the hall there were two bloodied bodies on the floor. She called emergency then she followed with multiple calls to Mr.Ackerman. When Mr. Smith arrived at the hospital he had severe blood loss and many stab wounds that after stitches totaled to over fifty three all over his body. As of right now it is up to Mr. Smith if he chooses to live, the doctors expect a long full recovery but as of right now he has flatlined twice and seems to not want to live anymore.”

 

Eren was stunned into silence. By the lack of added commentary it seems that they were the only ones in the room not to know. It startled Eren when Levi walked over to Erwin and bended over to be inches away from his face.

 

“Are you really going to play this game Erwin? If you die now then everything we have worked for the past month and what we could do to change the future will be for nothing. And what about Armin?”

 

“Don’t talk about that marriage ruining traitor!” Levi whipped around to face the woman who was formally crying and was now standing and screaming at Levi.

 

“You’re only happy because of Erwin’s position and money. He loves Armin and doesn’t want you so you can dry up the crocodile tears.”

 

The second man in a suit stepped forward. “Mr.Ackerman I am Mrs.Smith’s lawyer and I must ask you to not yell at her at this time.”

 

Eren was proud that the only thing Levi did was scoff. He looked back down to Erwin and pushed a few of his blonde strands of hair off of his face. He stepped away and walked right to Eren and wrapped his arms around his waist and let out a breath hard enough that Eren thought he hadn’t taken a breath the whole time.

 

“Levi, Eren, we have one last thing to tell you.” Hange spoke up from the corner Levi’s whole squad had managed to take over. “The attacker was killed when Erwin was defending himself.”

 

“Erwin got his own justice then.” Levi didn’t move away from Eren when he responded.

 

“It was Annie. She knew about Armin and Erwin and went after him.”

 

Eren grabbed fistfulls of Levi’s shirt and Levi pulled him closer.

 

“What does that mean for Armin? Will he be freed? What about the case? Why would she go after him?”

 

It was the first lawyer who responded. “Due to the attack and death of Annie there is no way for her to hold trial and testify for or against Armin. It will be up to the judge that has been handling the case to decide off of the facts and evidence we currently have. By the end of today we will know whether or not he will walk free or face the death penalty. Armin has also been alerted of the events of this morning and of his options.”

 

“Take me to him I want to see my best friend!”

 

“I must apologize but that isn’t allowed while the judge is making a decision. If he is freed then you may pick him up but if he isn’t then he is restricted to no more than three visitors.”

 

“Levi I need to leave. Now please.”

 

In seconds Levi had backed Eren out of the door, shutting them out from the blowing news on the otherside. Eren broke away from Levi and sat down on the floor with his head in between his legs. Levi sat down beside him, despite it being on the floor, and waited for Eren to calm down enough.

 

“I can’t lose my best friend. This isn’t fair I know he’s innocent.”

 

“We all know that he is but the judge has to know and within the next couple hours we will find out. Eren just promise me you won’t shut me out if this goes bad.”

 

“I can’t guarantee that and you know it.”

 

“Well I’ll tell you know while you’ll listen to me. I love you and we will make it through this. I promised you a wedding and children. Armin will be there to be your best man and the godfather to our children. I have no doubt that we will all make it out.”

 

“What if he doesn’t?”

 

“Then we take two of his three visitors and get married in his jail cell and we will name our children after him. We’ll adopt a boy and call him Armin and a girl and call her Blonde coconut.”

 

Eren slightly laughed and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve.

 

“A boy and a girl huh?”

 

“I think it’s a good mix.”

 

Eren looked over to Levi and kissed him softly.

 

“Do you want to stay until the verdict or go home?”

 

“Lets find a waiting room here and wait. As soon as he’s released I want to take him home.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Do you want to see Erwin again?”

 

“Not as long as his toothpick wife is in there.”

 

Eren chuckled as Levi stood up and offered him a hand to help stand up. Entwining their fingers they walked down the hall in higher hopes than most would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone that has read up to this point I so greatly appreciate all the comments and kuddos and I really do appreciate you guys so much! Next chapter is the last chapter and wile I'm happy to wrap this story up I'm going to miss this story and everyone that I've talked to on here. I hope I do the story justice on wrapping it up happily. As always I'm happy to take comments especially with next chapter being the last and the last chance to drop any input! I'll see you guys next chapter in my sappy wrap up note!


	30. Unholy Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are here. This is happening. And I may have cried to myself.

_**Two Years Later** _

**Eren**

The slight shifting of the bed softly woke Eren from his slumber. He knew he only had moments before he would have to greet the day and today of all days, he couldn’t wait for. The sun that was shining in through the window onto his face was blocked and not a moment later he had a small hand trying to force one of his eyes open.

“Daddy wake up.” The little girl whispered. Eren couldn’t help but crack a smile and open his eyes for the little girl. The dark brown hair surrounded her face in a mess of ringlets, obviously from not being brushed or tamed that morning. Her bright green eyes were always curious and bright and Levi always compared them to his own eyes.

“I look away for a split second and she’s gone. I need a leash for this one.” Armin emerged from the french doors shaking his head. Even though he had been kept in custody for almost a year after Annie’s death and he was now free, Eren could never get over the feeling he got when he saw Armin. Since his release he’s grown his hair long and usually kept it in a pony tail.

“Uncle Armin that isn’t very nice!” She giggled.

“I think your dad needs more motivation to get out of bed.” Armin’s smile was so innocent but yet devilish at the same time. Eren groaned as the girl flung herself on top of Eren and kept jumping on him.”

“Wake up Daddy! Wake up!”

“Okay Eos I’m awake I’m up please stop!”

She stopped jumping and proudly smiled to herself. Armin walked over to the bed and scooped her up into his arms.

“Natalie made breakfast so go get some. I’m going to do something with this one’s hair and get the two of us dressed. We will be back up to help you get ready.”

“How long do I have?”

Armin looked at his watch. “About two hours until we need you in your position.”

Eren sat up and pulled the covers off of himself. “Okay. I’ll be fine to get ready.”

Armin nodded and took Eos and closed the door behind himself. Eren stood up and went to the large window that overlooked the garden and smiled to himself as people bustled through the garden getting final preparations ready for the day. Levi would kill him if he showed up without taking a shower before his suit and decided to shower before breakfast.

**Levi**

One of Levi’s new talents as a father was to do little girls hair. Using absolute precision, Levi pulled the blonde strands of hair into a tight fishtail french braid. The girl sat calmly with a book in her lap, distracted from the anxiousness of her father. Glancing over her head he could see Erwin sitting across from him with a young ginger haired boy on a stool and was fixing his hair as well.

In the year that Armin was still in custody Erwin went into trial himself for relations with a subordinate. With his contributions to the war the courts decided to slide the case under the rug. As for Erwin and Levi, they had been working on changing the marriage and divorce laws. Arguing that the original intent of the laws were outdated and the need for population growth wasn’t needed like when the war first began. With surprising support the laws were abolished right after Armin was released and since then they haven’t been inseparable. Levi and Eren were happy for Armin and it took a lot of convincing from Eren that Armin was smart and knew what he wanted and who Erwin was.

“Selene, have you decided what bow you’re going to wear in your hair?”

The girl had bright blue eyes that could either be stone cold or reflect calm waters. She was young but it never surprised Levi the way she could get a feel about someone without knowing anything about them. She had never liked Erwin, despite her parents pleas to be respectful.

“Yes, sir I have. Eos and I have decided to wear matching flower crowns from blue and white hydrangeas.” Both of the girls also had matching white dresses for the wedding.

“Very beautiful. And what about you Helios? Anything special?”

Helios was a mix of his two sisters. He was studious and smart like Selene but very carefree and wild like Eos. As long as no one caused him or his family harm or angered him he didn’t care who you are, what you’ve done, or what you do.

“Flower crowns are girly Uncle Erwin I’m a big boy. Papa gave me a cravat like his and I’m wearing that!”

“Well wasn’t that kind of him?”

Levi took the hair tie and tied off Selene’s hair and kissed the top of her head to let her know he was finished. She put the book down and crawled up into his lap and stared at him. There was always a bond between the two that no one could understand.

“You worry too much.” She said as she laid her head on his chest.

Erwin chuckled as he helped tie Helios’s tie. “She is an eighty year old woman trapped in a five year olds body.”

“That isn’t a bad thing. All my children have their strengths and I know I don’t have to worry about this one.”

“What about me Papa?” Helios piped up.

“Obnoxious.” Levi felt a chuckle from Selene.

Levi and Eren adopted the triplets a little over a year and a half ago. Levi had taken Eren to many adoption agencies and orphanages, trying to find the child they would call their own. It wasn’t until they got a call from one of the orphanages that a set of triplets had been abandoned in the night. They didn’t want to separate the children but knew no one else would take them besides Eren and Levi. By the following week they had adopted the children. Doctors didn’t think they could be older than three maybe pushing four. But one thing was sure, Eren was an absolutely amazing father. His children was his world and Levi could never imagine his life would have ended up like it has.

“Are you ready Levi? Its time.”

**  
  
**

**Eren**

Eren had entrusted his three children to be watched by Erwin and Armin for today’s event and tonight as well. So when he heard the knock at the door he was as happy at who was there at the door.

“You look amazing Eren.”

Eren couldn’t name another time that Mikasa looked as gorgeous as she did at that moment. She was dressed in bright red, with her hair pulled back and her face was glowing from her smile.

“You look so amazing.”

“Are you ready? Your flower girls are getting impatient.”

“You mean Eos is getting impatient?”

“Yeah you’re right.” She walked up to Eren and straightened his tie and tucked his hair back where a few strands had come loose. “I’m so proud of you and everything you’ve made for yourself. You have three beautiful and amazing children and you are about to walk down the aisle and marry probably the only person in this world that deserves to spend their life with you.”

“Thank you Mikasa. But I do have one more thing to ask of you.”

“Yes?”

“I tried to reconcile with mom and dad and they were not on board with getting back into my life, even with the children. Levi and I couldn’t decide who would be the groom or bride type so we decided to be both. Mikasa would you give me away at the alter?”

“Absolutely!” She grinned and hugged him ecstatically. Eren laughed as he pulled out a white cloth and handed it to her.

“What’s this?”

“Levi’s cravat. We decided that we would both be blindfolded, walked down the aisle and it would be taken off after we exchange our vows. As even as it gets.”

“That’s smart. So when do I put it on?”

Eren looked at his watch and smiled. “Now.”

Mikasa giggled as she took the cravat and wrapped it around Eren’s head and over his eyes and tied it securely.

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Uh three?”

“Okay you’re blind lets go.”

“Take me across the hall to the back foyer. Levi and I are going to walk opposite to each other down the double winding stairs.”

“Very elegant.” Mikasa took Eren by the hand and led him through the hallway and to the foyer. They were the first to get there because they stood there for what Eren felt was no less than five minutes. Or it was possible the nervousness was overwhelming him. He knew that company had arrived when he heard Hange.

“Oh my God Levi I might have to either take the blindfold off or take Eren for myself.” Eren couldn’t help but heavily blush because he could mentally see Levi’s face. Eren couldn’t imagine anyone but Hange walking Levi down the aisle.

“Well cool cats the flower girls just dumped their baskets all over the floor it’s our turn.”

Mikasa took Eren’s arm in the crook of hers and led him to the french doors. He felt her lean forward and open the door and the smell of fresh blooming roses hit him and he couldn’t help but grin. It took forever for Levi fully tell Eren the meaning of all the roses but when he did he couldn’t see them any other way. When he was growing up his mother had a single rose bush that she cherished and loved so much that when it was in bloom the whole street could smell it. After losing his mother at such a young age he cherished roses and made his whole garden a dedication to her. The smell was stronger today than they had been all spring and Eren believed that it was Levi’s mother’s presence was there and blessing their marriage.

As Mikasa started walking forward the music started, a song that Levi had brought to Eren and he instantly knew it was the one, More than Anyone,and Eren knew it fit them perfectly. When they hit the first step Eren instantly felt that they made a mistake. When they stepped off the last step Eren knew that everyone saw him slightly trip and he knew they should have practiced that walk blindfolded. The walk between the stairs and the alter wasn’t very far but not being able to see made the walk unsure and long. When they stopped Eren was turned to what he assumed to face Levi and knew he was grinning ear to ear. When the music ended the preacher stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Levi and Eren as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. The couple has written their own vows and will remove their blindfolds after. Levi you may begin.”

“Eren, you are my brat. When we were first brought together I didn’t want this life for you. It was unfair that you were matched with me and not some beautiful woman who could have given you everything you could have dreamt of. But I have to thank who ever is out there for giving you to me because I could not imagine my life any different than it is now. Eren, you saved my life in so many ways and I couldn’t imagine losing you. I want to give you everything you deserve in life and I’m so happy you’ve chosen to share your life with me and raise our family. I love you forever and always.”

“And now you Eren.”

“I’m glad the feeling is mutual about the beginning. I was so worried about the life I would have living with you and never in my wildest dreams would we be raising three beautiful children together and actually getting married. You are the person I will always want to wake up to and the person I want to fall asleep next to. I want to grow old with you while you grow older. Nothing will make me happier than knowing that we will be side by side forever and always.”

“Now that the vows have been exchanged you may remove your blindfolds.”

Erens hands shook nervously as he untied the cravat and when he got his first look at Levi he could help but gawk. Levi must have pulled the handkerchief over his head because his hair was slightly out of place. Eren had never seen Levi smiling so largely and he knew he had a smile to match. Eren always loved Levi in a well tailored suit and right now wasn’t an exception.

“Wow.” Levi whispered.

“I could say the same.”

Levi reached out and grabbed Eren’s hands and pulled him close where their faces were just inches from each other.

“Please produce the rings that will show the world your love for each other.”

Helios stepped up and handed them the rings and returned to his seat. Levi slipped the gold band over Eren’s finger then Eren did the same to him.

“You may now seal the marriage in a kiss.” The preacher took a step back as Levi put his hand on the back of Eren’s head and brought him into a warm and passionate kiss. When people began cheering and they could hear the triplets saying “Ew” they broke apart and turned to the crowd. Eren couldn’t help but smile ear to ear as he looked over the crowd. He looked at his three smiling children, he looked at the home he had, and he looked over to Levi, the man who he had just married and couldn’t imagine life any other way. This is where he belonged.

**  
  
**

Always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't believe my first fanfic is completed. Thank you to everyone that read this, commented on this, and gave me kudos. I appreciate everyone! I hope I gave this idea justice and ended it where everyone would be happy.
> 
> The wedding song- More than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw-----> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBsDtLUBbfE  
> The children names are after the Greek god and goddess siblings Eos, Helios, and Selene. I think the main reason I used them because their parents in lore were Titans and I know Eren would want a lot of kids.   
> Always and Forever was a tribute to One Tree Hill between Nathan and Haley that no matter how hard life got or what happened that they would always love each other. If you haven't seen the show go watch it now because you're going to want Eren and Levi to have that kind of relationship. 
> 
> So if there's any questions please feel free to message me I know I can be careless in details. Other than that thank you again. Some of you are main drivers of this fic and I would have dropped it many times. I plan on writing another one in the future so keep an eye out!


End file.
